


Dear Lex Luthor

by fights



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clex - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, No Underage Sex, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: Lex Luthor "inherits" Conner Kent, his unknown son.Originally posted July 26, 2010 and completed December 30th, 2016





	1. Prologue

A thin wisp of blood fell from his lips, dribbling down his chin. Superman's eyes dilated and attempted to refocus but there was very little energy left he could draw from. Lois was already at his side, her tiny hand lifting his onto hers.

"Superman," Lois daren't look to the massive crater where Doomsday lay defeated.

Superman's eyes were blank, staring forward into nothingness. "Conner."

The Kryptonian fell forward and slouched. He stayed like that. There was no sound.

"No," the Flash trembled, feet skipping over the rubble. He falls onto one knee. Too slow, he was just too slow. "No, the big guy can't be dead."

"Conner," Lois pressed her fingers over Superman's eyes and slid the eyelids shut, unable to bear the sadness inside them. "Who is Conner?"

* * *

 

**Dear Lex Luthor**

Prologue  
00

* * *

 

It was unexpected. Lex had expected Superman to win, as he had always had. Although Lex Luthor was partially responsible for the death of Superman, no one would know. All those involved and any traces pointing to his involvement were wiped off the face of the earth.

Lex swished his brandy out of habit. "What are you doing here, Flash? I thought what happened to Superman would have taught you and your Justice League about my temperament."

"When I remembered what Supes said, I ran here." The Flash made a wild gesture with his arms, there was a sluggish sway in his movement. The Speedster was burnt out. "You think I want to be here? You actually think I want to be here."

"I'm running out of patience, Mr. Flash." Lex didn't bother turning around, he could see the reflection of the visiting Superhero in the glass and Mercy pausing, waiting for the signal to shoot.

The Flash dropped an envelope on the desk. "Look, Supes told me to give you this letter. It was his final request in his words."

"Superman," Lex took in a swig of his brandy and smirked. "I didn't get rid of him as much as I thought I did."

"For your information, he gave it to me years ago," the Flash grabbed his arm nervously, shifting foot to foot while eyeing Mercy warily. "He said he knew I would never open it."

"Yes, you wouldn't open it. Not like Batman. Are you done?" The Flash shook his head and he was gone, it was then that Lex Luthor turned and approached the envelope that sat on the table.

Lex shook his head. "Tsk. Stupid and brave..."

"Mercy, at ease." The businessman looked at the closed letter and flipped it over twice before sliding it into his pocket.

"You're not going to open it, boss?" Mercy glanced in the direction of envelope.

Lex merely smiled, "I can wait until sunrise."

It wasn't until 4am that Batman was forced to retire, despite being on the rooftop since 10pm that night. Lex had made sure the letter had not left his sights, taking it to bed with him at the end of the long day at the office.

It wasn't until he was in bed, in his robe and his female partner had retired to her hotel had Lex Luthor even bothered to move to touch the letter.

He and Clark were over, had been over for years. There were no lingering affections, no more of those accidents where Lex took their relationship into those strange places for a decade. There wasn't, hadn't been anything since Smallville and even then their relationship had been benign.

What did Clark have left to say? What other lies had he been hiding? "Hmm... Let's see..."

He carefully opened the seal with fraying the papers and pulled the pristine paper open.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Lex Luthor_

_Despite everything that has happened between us, please read this letter._

_I probably haven't talked to you personally in fifteen years, you're still probably mad about many things I've done or never told you._

_I have prepared this letter in the occasion that I may die (or you kill me) or a medical emergency that stumps even Batman, I need you to look after Conner Kent. He is your son._

_Anything between us is between us._

_If I'm not around, I need to make sure at least Conner is looked after._

_Love_

_Clark_

"Love Clark..." Lex mouthed. After all this time, Clark could still both stump him and make his angry. "Well fuck..."

 

* * *

 

The funeral date of Superman's public burial was a sombre affair at the Hawaii high school. Some of the students wore dark colours, others the red, blue and yellow with their heroes insignia made of felt or as a button. "You didn't come to class today, Conner. You alright?"

Conner rolled a finger around his black curl, trying not to look too concerned or depressed. "We're moving back to Smallville in like, four days."

"You're serious?" Sandy collapsed into the space on the bench beside him. "No, you can't. Not half-way through first semester? You're already failing!"

"Sandy, average marks are so not failing. No one is a super nerd like you. Grandma's never been so serious before," moving from the beach to the country. It would be a big change. Moving back to dad's house where he never grew up and didn't know. "I'm not even going to be able to say goodbye to everyone."

"That's because you're friends with everyone."

Conner smiled a tiny bit, "think I'll still be cool in Smallville?"

"Conner, I think you'll be the ONLY cool person there."

But Conner couldn't help but worry. Grandma hadn't said anything about his dad either, even refusing to talk about it.

"Well, Metropolis isn't safe anymore so I don't know why your grandma wants to go there. Well not without Superman," Sandy faltered after seeing Conner's tired expression. "I know... It's not like you want to go either. Man, my little sister won't stop crying as it is. You know she has a major crush on you."

Conner tried to joke, despite feeling the stress tensing his facial muscles. "Who doesn't?"


	2. Chapter 01

* * *

Chapter  
01

* * *

The walk back home felt good. Walking from school to home was something Conner rarely and only did because he had spent all of his money on food or something by accident and couldn't bum a ride home. But growing up in Hawaii for so many years... Not being able to do this anymore. Not knowing when he would be back. Conner sighed and looked up at the sky.

His friends had forced him to party at a close-by restaurant... It had been packed. The kids from high school were already there mourning and reminiscing about their brushes and memories of the super-powered alien from space, so having a goodbye party was a cheerful addition to the sombre evening.

Conner never knew Superman, so he didn't have much to say-although he had a rising suspicion that most girls were partially using Superman's death to get close to the popular teen before he left for Smallville.

Superman had never saved him or walked by him, he was the most powerful being on the planet, and of course he wouldn't notice someone not in danger. Conner wasn't as big of a fan of Superman in the way he was a big fan of Batman. It wasn't that he didn't like Superman, it was that Batman was really cool for being the only non-meta human on the original team. Maybe now he would get into Superman... Now that it was too late.

Conner jogged up the hill and felt the hands of his elderly neighbour pressing up against him before he made it to the top.

"Conner. Lex Luthor, he just pulled up and now no one can come into the area. My husband can't even come home, it's terrible."

"Lex Luthor!" All Conner could think about was why, was his grandmother going to be alright? Was this the reason they were fleeing? What did Lex Lutho want with his grandmother? What did Lex Luthor want with her? Was she in danger? Conner's heart skipped. "I'll go inside. They'll HAVE to let me in. It's my house."

"I hope Martha will be alright," the woman murmured into her praying hands.

His grandmother had mentioned Lex in passing from time to time... Did she know him? She never really talked in length about him... Neither did his father, unless he was trying to arrest Luthor.

The teen looked at the scene outside of his childhood home, quiet for his entire life up until this moment. Now it was a madhouse of people being shoved away from the fence, dogs barking. There was an expensive white car parked outside his house surrounded by several black cars, polished to a shine. The men in black suits were pushing back his neighbours like they were nothing.

"My name is Conner Kent, I live here! Let me in?" Conner blinked in surprise when he was able to slip past the guards without resistance...

 

* * *

 

Martha was a placid lake, even when threatened or shaken. She raised Superman and Lex knew from experience that Martha Kent was a fury and also cooked a mean pie. But at the same time, here was a woman who barely cared.

Perhaps she had known all along.

Martha had more time to prepare for any missile assault Lex could launch and before he could step through the door, he was sitting down for tea and catching up on Conner's baby photos just as any visitor would have.

There were two albums of baby pictures. Happy baby, sad baby, angry baby, sleepy baby, hungry baby, enough baby photos to embarrass anyone! In fact there were more baby pictures of Conner than Lex had pictures of himself as an infant.

Clark was in many a photo with a scruffy looking baby Conner clinging to his sole parent with such fear in his eye and an old, weary dog sat lamely at Clark's feet.

Lex flipped over the page to see photos after photo of father and son, middle school graduation, an odd fishing trip, just a casual evening at home, and in all photos Clark's son was looking embarrassed. Very embarrassed... "Wasn't really a cool dad, was he?"

"Just because Conner loved his father, didn't mean that he wasn't embarrassed by his father." Lex looked back down, what would he have done if he were in Conner's life entire life. Parade him around Metropolis? Drag him on business ventures? Would Clark have loved him as Conner's father? Would they have had another child, given Conner a sibling?

What was he going to do now? Conner changed a lot of things... Would change a lot of things... Like Lex Luthor's will and the business scene... Now that Lex had a son, things would be different and if not, Lex was going to make it different.

Although his son could be a problem, just like Lex gave Lionel a headache. Conner wasn't like Clark at all. He didn't seem socially awkward or quiet. Their son looked like he had gone through several girlfriends and was quite a heartbreaker with his black, leather jacket and his wild, untameable hair.

"He's actually very sweet," Martha commented with a smile, "he loves pie just like his father and playing in his guitar."

The door hit the wall with gusto and slammed back on itself. The dent on the wall looked old and well worn. "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? We've been paying our bills! You better leave us alone!"

Conner in the flesh was incredibly youthful. Perfect skin, bright eyes, the shape of his face... Conner's face was shaped like Lex's own, not Clark's. Inside Lex's stomach welled pride.

"Why hello," Lex turned the page of the photo album with a wry smile, refusing to feed or add to his son's tirade.

"Conner, get inside!" Martha grabbed Conner like a child. Conner's eyes turned into saucers, going limp and moving in the direction that his grandmother was guiding him to: onto one of the aged, floral sofas across from Lex Luthor himself.

"He's a snake, grandma!" Conner crossed his arms. "He killed Superman!"

Superman... Lex smirked, much to Conner's chagrin, although the boy said nothing. Clark had extended his secret keeping to his son as well. Lex looked down at the page of Clark smiling back up with Conner and Martha and a menagerie of other people he had never met. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Lex watched as his son looked like he was going to charge at him, but signalled Mercy (mostly) and Hope to stay down. "Relax, Mercy. It's not that I trust Mrs. Kent. I just know she's too noble to murder me and Conner is just angry at life at the moment. Just like any teenager his age."

Mercy didn't look too convinced, but slumped back against the wall.

Lex folded his hands over the closed album on his lap. "Don't you want to know about your mom?"

"My mom is dead," Conner spat, eyes narrowed.

"Well. Technically..." Lex perked up and looked at Martha, who moved emotionlessly through the house packing. "Hey, when was the last time you talked to Clark?"

"Dad works in Metropolis," the boy pushed back further into the couch, hunching forward."So?"

"And... You've never asked why you never lived in Metropolis too? A fine, world-class city, with things that you'd never find here." There was a flurry of emotional confusion contorting his son's young face. "You see, Clark and I had an agreement, I never set foot in Smallville and or bother his dear beloved mother and he would keep quiet about just one of my experiments."

"DAD WOULD NEVER DO THAT! He's reported you many times!" There were a lot of things he didn't understand, why dad was away a lot. Why he and grandma never lived in Metropolis. As he grew older, the answers were never revealed. They had sunken deep and were now harder to uncover from being neglected. "Grandma, what's going on? What's Lex Luthor doing here? How does he know you? How does he know dad?"

Martha sighed, which startled Conner. Even his grandmother was acting weird. He refused to look at Lex even as he spoke.

"Conner. I never asked why he didn't want me in Smallville or Hawaii because I never wanted anything to do with him again. I just assumed he wanted me away from his mother and all of the meteor freaks trying to live their lives peacefully." Lex began unfurling a piece of paper and when the letter lay flat he looked down, wistfully. "But when he sent me this letter, everything fell into place."

The aged floorboards creaked as Martha approached Lex Luthor, an act that stunned everyone. "You've finally read it. He's dead, isn't he?"

She bit her lower lip and raised her hand, slowly, first as a fist and then and covering to muffle the sobs despite her tears flowing freely. Mrs. Kent shoulder trembled briefly before she looked up to the last remaining bit of her son, his child and her grandchild Conner.

In was in evitable, she had hoped that Conner would be as normal as his father had hoped for his baby too but...

"Mrs. Kent, how long did you know?"

"I delivered Conner," Martha brushed back the ridiculous hairstyle of her grandson.

His mother...

He didn't know anything about his mother, all young Conner Kent life he tried to pretend she never existed. He tried to imagine what she was like... There was no way that Lois Lane could be his mother. The handful of women he had been introduced to from his father, neighbours, friends, co-workers. Not one of them was her mother and he felt it in his stomach that his father wanted to tell him... But that in itself stopped Conner from asking.

"Grandma, what's going on?"

"Is he invulnerable yet?" Lex asked, observing Conner.

"Needles don't prick his skin." Martha replied. [note 1]

"I see." Lex rubbed his eyes briefly. "And does he know about Superman?"

"How could he make the connection? He's never met him." Martha sat beside her grandson and took his hand into hers.

"What are you guys talking about?" the voice came out weak, frightened and confused and had bewildered Conner himself that he could ever sound like that.

"Conner... You father forbade me to tell you until we thought you were ready but if Mr. Luthor is here, then it's already too late." Conner watched as his grandmother, took in a deep breath and then breathed out. "Your father is... was Superman."

Conner blinked and then blinked again. He shook his head a little, black hair spiral bouncing.

"What are you talking about? Superman's from outer space!" Conner babbled, as his grandmother's hand tightened softly. Her eyes didn't divert or falter. She wasn't lying. "You raised dad! He's barely got it together! He can't be Superman!"

"It's true. Clark is Superman." Lex added smoothly, "I know. Me and him used to be... Real close."

"And you killed him!" Conner shot up from his seat only to be pulled back by his grandmother. "Dad's dead. Both Superman and dad are dead."

Superman... His dad...

There was a missing connection that Conner couldn't bridge alone. He looked to the empty kitchen table, remembering Clark Kent, HIS dad, in a lumpy brown suit sitting on a painted white chair and reading through the paper with a wistful look on his face. Himself and his dad teetering on a poorly constructed wooden wharf, angling for fish that came for him but his father never managed to catch. They both seemed like separate entities.

Lex was touching him, putting his hand on top of Conner's.

He wanted to shy away but the hold was firm. "I didn't know about you. That would have changed a lot of things... Poor Clark, single parent, raising a son alone... Of course, at least alone, Clark was able to shelter you..."

Conner pulled lightly but was stopped. "From what?"

"From me," Lex replied looking him dead in the eye. "You see, Clark likes to keep big secrets..."

Conner wanted to gulp, he wanted to move. He wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor was terrifying.

All these years, he didn't know how his father managed to stand toe to toe with Lex Luthor because the man was all but centimetres from crushing Conner to paste with his presence. The reason why Lex was so powerful, so feared, so watched by the Justice League was because of the feeling that Conner was feeling right at that moment.

But there was something in him that held fort and resisted.

"Like what," Conner managed to say, feeling the pride that her news reporter father would have had in him. "Mr. Luthor."

Lex smiled, like a cat that caught a canary, rolling his hands over his son's hands. Lex was liking having a son. "Like, I don't know... That I'm your father."

Martha nodded at her grandson, whose eyes widened.

His grandmother knew!

His dad knew!

How many people didn't know? Lex didn't know until today.

He didn't know until today, Conner paused.

Lex was rising from where he had knelt before leaving that devastating shock onto his son. Conner watched his closed eyes, his chin line, feeling a tug in his gut.

"Woah, Boss. You're a dad now? Congratulations."

"Congratulations sir."

Lex waved the congratulations off with a wry smile. "Thank you, Mercy, Hope."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Conner spoke in a defeated tone. Martha stroked Conner's face, she loved her grandson... But Lex was another story...

"See. This is why I grew to hate Clark so much, first he kept Superman. Then you." He had a son now, Lex had a son who knew and couldn't deny he was his son. It had been a long time since Lex Luthor had even felt this was. "No, no, Conner. Clark Kent is probably your mother... Something I would like Martha to explain to me. I'm sure you were going to explain to Conner eventually?"

"Mom?" Conner repeated the idea, but he couldn't even...

Martha looked up to the floor above. "Clark and I have prepared for this day. Please Connor, we wanted to tell you. Clark more than anyone... Wait here, Conner... Lex."

Martha began to walk towards the object calmly.

So Clark did give birth to Conner. Lex shuddered a little in anticipation for whatever proof Martha would bring out next as proof of parentage. Clark was pregnant. Clark gave birth to his child. Clark raised his child. Lex's head spun with thoughts... Then it dawned on him... He had missed so much of Conner's life... So much of Conner's formative years... There was a lot of work to be undone before Conner Kent became Conner Luthor.

And did Conner have powers? The teen seemed like a slacker who didn't even notice that he was even different. Lex huffed. Typical Kent mannerisms...

"Clark's my mom. He's a man! We used to bathe together when I was five. I've seen him naked. He's my dad." The information seemed a bit too much, but the boy had been too babied. He would need to know what the truth was and that truth was a good taste of reality. "He's a guy! Tell me Mr. Luthor isn't serious?"

Martha returned, Kryptonian box in hand. "Connor."

Conner eyed the object that could have only come from outer space.

Reality and the truth and all the answers to why his father was gone to Metropolis most of his life and why he was in Hawaii and why a guy who was so nice like his dad ended up saddled with a teenage son and a single dad were being answered in a way that the cryptic voice in all those horror movies warned him: "be careful what you wish for."

Now Conner Kent knew what he didn't want to:

Clark Kent was Superman.

Superman was killed by Doomsday.

"He killed Clark." Conner choked, "he killed my dad... He can't be my father..."

Lex Luthor, one of the most evil humans, rivalling the Joker was here in his hometown to visit a once ordinary, slacker teenager of a single parent family to reveal he was his father and the most shocking truth of all...

His father was his mother... If Superman was an alien... And got pregnant and god!

"You had sex with my dad! UGH GROSS! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" One of Lex's guards was giggling and even Lex had to smirk and remember the night he laid Clark Kent down.

"Connor, this is hard for me too... But Lex Luthor is your father." Martha added, with some mirth. Conner had seemed too shocked to find out that Clark had given birth to him, only for that to be topped by the fact that it took two to conceive him. "And also, your father... Clark was a bit embarrassed to admit so when he started to round out."

"You /really/ look more like me than, Clark." Lex spoke with pride. "And your eyes... They're my eyes, and quite charming with that Kryptonian sparkle. You look a lot like me, more than you do Kent."

"That explains everything." Conner's face contorted with pain stilling thinking about his parents... "My dad is really Superman. I can't believe dad gave birth to me? That he's my mom? And that means..."

"You're only part alien, part mutant, son." Lex concluded with a hand flip.

"You killed dad. You killed Clark? Why?" Conner asked, finally collecting himself. "Why? Why are you even here?"

"Do you really think you can run far with a little old lady? Assuming you even HAVE Clark's speed. Besides, your father asked me that even if I were the one to kill him that all matters between the two of us remain between the two of us. Now all that remains..." Lex licked his lips, "Is you."

"Lex." Martha opened the box in the interim and started to pass father and son the proof of Clark's paternity. "Connor. This is our album, we... Kept track of Clark's pregnancy... As a precaution if Clark did not survive, then we would have some sort of proof if not to you, Lex, but to Connor. Apparently Clark took further precautions. Before you ask, we used one of those photo printers you plug the memory card in, which Clark destroyed after."

There was some irony, somewhere that someone either Martha or Clark pressed for pictures... And evidence. Clark knew that Lex would want evidence. "There is more for me to analyze and claim for paternity testing in there I presume, Mrs. Kent."

"Of course," Martha raised an eyebrow. "We... knew..."

"But you still have pictures and these are..." Lex scanned the pictures, Clark looked bashful and evasive despite somewhat posing and clearly showing that his body was... "He looks so tired."

"He never stopped being a superhero until Batman called him fat, at least those were Clark's words." Conner passed his photos to Lex, without eye contact and didn't take anymore. "He only returned when Connor was four months old AND when Batman apologized."

This was enough.

Now he had proof, and the physical result of his and Clark's coupling...

Lex Luthor was a father... Finally...

"Connor, pack light." Mercy and Hope moved in their own way, seamlessly with Lex as the businessman moved through the house. "Martha, I'll leave you to tie up loose ends, call me when you are ready. Bring that and anything else Clark might have left for me, we'll pack and move the rest."

Conner paused before speaking. "Wait, don't you just need me?"

"Martha? Oh. She's collateral."

His fist clenched as the sudden realization that he was... Conner's veins pulsed before he released his fist. He'd never been so angry... And so powerless... His father was gone and there was no one to protect.

"Martha, I want to test his DNA." Lex stated, locking eyes with his son.

Martha whirled around, eyes wide. "You can't, you can't..."

"I'm going to test his DNA."Conner felt his head beginning to spin... Funny... He had never been sick in his life. As he sank to the ground he looked up at the ceiling, trying to memorize his surrounding and latch onto a passing yesterday. "He's the only being like himself, he's half-mutant, half-Kryptonian. I need to know."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Conner's a bit of a slacker, punk rock-ish kind of teen. His hair is that wacky shaved sides with the ultra curl and he basically is wearing that leather jacket and is styled kind of like a greaser.
> 
> It's going to be a while before the father and son hi-jinks, 'cause you know how Lex is... This is like... Tragic so far.
> 
> [note 1] I've read a billion "Conner Kent is your son," stories. I gotta make sure my bases are covered.  
> 1\. Is he invulnerable yet?  
> 2\. When can I start Lex doing the morally questionable experiments, where does he sign?


	3. Chapter 02

Clark was right to hide Kon from him, Lex had scraped enough DNA from Kon without damaging him but it had been more than necessary. He was nowhere near done, but time was running out.

Martha had supervised, but she had been disturbed and silent through the whole ordeal. She had probably not anticipated the necessary madness of the situation. Previously seeing only parts of Lex and not understanding his severity until that moment. In the end Martha was affected by it all the same.

To Luthor they were necessary experiments. Kon was still human, partially due to Lex's own genetic contribution. He kept the boy under as long as he could until he was forced to release Kon to his new bedroom while he conducted the rest of the tests on pulled samples to check how human his son Kon really was. The kryptonite was no longer doing much to hold Kon, without harming his son beyond medical reason.

Lex knew he would soon have to release Kon from the lab without his research being completed in full. The samples were adequate, if they stayed in his lab and were used for their intended purposes it would only serve to help Kon.

Kon's face was much like Lex's own. How Clark could stand to see their son and not see the boy's father in Kon and endure that alone baffled Lex. Clark obviously only had unconditional love for his son in the photographs and only wanted to spend more time with him.

Clark was more feminine in that light, not that Lex was unaware of that side of Clark. Clark was Kon's mother in every aspect, even if the boy had just learned that Clark gave birth to him. Deep down Lex enjoyed the fact that he had knocked up and out Clark during that period in his life, what Clark was hiding was worth hiding and his hatred for Clark being absent for that time dissipated.

Kon's mother's features weren't overpowering Kon's appearance, they fell to the backdrop and most of Kon's looks came from Lex himself, at least how he was as a teen. Had Kon followed his lineage and became a member of the Superman family, perhaps he would grow more into Clark's son but Lex wouldn't allow the Justice League or Batman to come and steal Kon away. He was now Kon's guardian, Martha would be permitted to stay as a threat to Kon if he stepped out of line not that he would ever do anything to a woman like Martha.

A woman who wasn't Martha but like her, that was a different story.

In the end of the situation, Clark was still dead. The Justice League had a big void that couldn't be filled by anyone but Superman and Lex in no way would allow his new son wear that mantle and bear his father's shadow, a shadow bigger than the one Lionel had left his own son to stand in.

There was a moan, Lex watched his son stir in his sheets. Kon would be loved, although he would have to earn the right to hear Lex say that he already adored his son. It was hard not to adore this child, even if his child was a mouthy teen and so much of those bad manners was from Lex's absence from his life and would have to be learned before Conner received his father's adoration.

"You," the boy curled up and childishly wrapped the sheet around himself like a child. Conner worked hard to ignore his new father once he awoke, which he had mastered as a high school student but Lex was not like Clark. He wasn't laid back or gullible.

"Conner, take a shower. You have a stylist appointment in thirty minutes. In the future I will only give you ten. You stylist will cut your hair, fit your suits and then you will have breakfast with an etiquette tutor to reinstate the manner that you should have learned when you were a toddler. After that we will go and get you some new shoes." The shoes were old and worn, but they looked older than three years. Conner had an eye for good craftsmanship and quality, a trait that Clark must have not noticed while raising the boy. "Please consider buying new shoes at least Conner."

"You're buying?" Conner asked, jumping out of bed. The promise of new shoes was a desire he had kept a secret from his father Clark for a long time. He knew Clark was a single dad, even with the odd jobs around town that Conner ran it wasn't enough to buy a pair that were even worth the quality.

"Yes, I'm buying Conner." He though that Conner would have attacked him with his super strength and had accounted for it, but the boy was rather forgiving. Perhaps too forgiving, must like a spandex clad superhero that was now dead. A little thing inside Lex's chest was angry that Conner wasn't madder, suspicious, but the boy was happy and oblivious with the promise of new shoes.

* * *

Chapter  
02

* * *

Even though there was nowhere to retreat, Conner sank back into his own head and kicked back as people talked around him about him without addressing him directly. The movie stars, politicians and celebrities had no problems believing that he was Lex Luthor's secret love child and what disturbed the teenager more that the pure acceptance and the press eating every word Lex sweetly spoke was the way that his "father" flirted and flitted about supermodels, movie stars and other beautiful ladies shamelessly. It wasn't like his parents were currently together. Conner had even seen a woman leave the house early that morning.

It was weird, Conner thought his father Lex being bald and still being able to get women was strange but that was probably because his father was rich and powerful… Maybe a little charismatic, that was the most he would give him.

"Conner Luthor," The other teen addressing him had dark hair and a solid smile. "I'm... I guess you could say that."

"You shook Metropolis, it's been a while since something other than Superman and his absence has graced the front page." The young man who was separated from the cluster of dark, handsome Wayne's, Conner recognized both Bruce Wayne from all the girl crushes when he was back at school and his son Damien from when he was announced. Richard Grayson he had grown up seeing in pictures, but this Wayne must have been one of the other two and seeing that he was alive he must have been that one. Only Conner didn't know his name, "What's it like to be Lex Luthor's son? My adopted father is Bruce Wayne, so I'm greatly assuming our lives are vastly different."

"Dad didn't really give me much of a choice, as soon as he found out my mom had me secretly he made me come live with him." Conner didn't hate Lex as much as he did when he didn't know him, even if Lex brought women who weren't his father at night but that was something to tell his therapist. Not that he wanted Lex and Clark to be together, even that was better than what reality was, where his father Clark was dead. "It's weird thinking of him as my dad. I really don't like how everyone says I look like him, even if it's true. Lex Luthor, I'm his son. Man that sounds weird."

"I'm Tim Wayne, formerly Drake."

"Hi," Conner shook Tim's hand.

"Black hair, your mom must have been some kind of vixen." Conner smiled despite thinking of his small town dad as some sex, crazed vixen in a tabloid. Although Superman was often in the tabloid if he as much as shook a woman's hand. He had a hard time imagining his father Clark ever being close to his father Lex in a romantic way, "To score Lex Luthor like that. No offense."

"None taken, it's gross to think about it and not even close to what actually happened. Think quaint and small town," Conner paused and pondered if he was revealing too much. It's not like Tim would know.

"I see our sons have met, Bruce Wayne, my son Conner Luthor.**" Bruce smiled in that way that always jabbed Lex in the ribs. Bruce had warmed up a lot from being that sombre child he remembered from school. "I see, and you were teasing me about not knowing I had a son. But my son is eight and yours is a teenager so there's a difference there at least."

"Save me your teasing, Bruce." Lex rolled his eyes, "my son is at least adorable. No offense but Damien is a little grumpy."

Tim raised a brow at Conner, "Adorable?"

"I have his baby pictures," Lex opened what looked to be a wallet and pulled out a picture that his grandmother had taken of Conner. The picture was a crop of Conner's bewildered face.

"What? Dad! No!" But the picture was already revealed, Conner could only block his embarrassment as Lex lorded the photo over Bruce Wayne who held the tiny image and smiled. Some interested people nearby crowded around, cooing and squealing sincerely.

"Conner, you make quite a cute baby."

Conner wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

"Conner K-Luthor, that sounds weird." Tim folded his arms, trying to ignore Damien's attention and harassment.

"He's definitely Conner Kent," Bruce sat on the edge of the bed of their hotel, "he claims that Lex is his father. There is a resemblance and Clark did have a son, but I didn't interfere or get to know Conner up close while I documented his life."

Damien looked up at his father and back at Tim, "you look a little worried, Tim. Saw you cozying up to Conner all night."

"Clark got broody every time anyone even mentioned his son," Bruce pulled the attention back from Tim when he spoke. Superman being broody was a weird image, but the expression on Batman's face was wistful in his own dark way. "I can't imagine the boy being anything but hen pecked to death by that Kryptonian."

"I'm just amused Lex fathered Conner, he is cuter than you though." Dick laughed to himself, mussing up the hair of Bruce's youngest son, despite Damien's serious face and evil eye. Tim though if the equivalent happened in Gotham and the same had happened to Batman, the father would have undeniably been the Joker. "Luthor and Superman have a cute little son to boot?"

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 03

Conner had proven to be clever and smart, which was a god send.

Much more so than his mother, he was more intelligent than he had though the boy to be. Under Lex's guidance Conner bloomed. No longer was he JUST the cool kid, he was the cool smart kid that was good looking and nice. It paid off it spades and overturned the assumptions that "Lex Luthor's love child was a spoiled brat." Fame had humbled Conner as well. The boy seemed a little shyer, new kid syndrome, happened all the time. Many of the male and female students were pretty forceful in trying to strike up an early alliance which seemed to spook Conner as some male students were overly ambitious in their attempts. Conner declined, much to Lex's chagrin.

Lex sat at his desk, musing over his cognac. Some of Martha's photo collection was now moved to a newer album. Conner's baby and childhood photos left a dull ache in his stomach. He wanted to be there in the photos. The women Lex had slept with yielded nothing, and when the women did become pregnant, the women were either carrying a child other than his.

It was annoying to have Clark take yet another thing from him. But Clark was dead now and grandchildren were still a possibility.

Lex's initial fears that Conner's low intelligence were niggles of in comparisons to when they first met. Conner's trust was not fully given nor did Lex much of his own, but Conner allowed Lex to educate him in economics, politics, sciences, things the boy turned his head away from in his backwater town too afraid to satisfy his curiosity.

Conner's intelligence was Kryptonian in nature, being able to grasp concepts and formulas that baffled the scientists in his lab. To think his son was wasting away in some public school, he wasn't always interested in academics but was easily appeased with the latest video game and driving lessons.

Every scientific achievement or breakthrough when Conner assisted in his personal labs brought a smile to Lex's face. The men Lex had hired were children in comparison.

It was probably the combination of Lex's intellect and Clark's Kryptonian genealogy.

However English and languages were not Conner's strong suit, history bored Conner at times but the boy made through the classes before lunch and being lunch was probably both a distraction and a motivator.

Martha had been a good addition to his staff, Lex had always felt her skills had been wasted on Jonathan and she was such a good politician.

Lex openly revelled in calling Clark Conner's mother, to think he had impregnated the innocent farm boy Clark in a tryst and Clark bore his child to term.

The mere delinquency and criminality of the situation made him quiver.

To think that his son was growing up on some tropical paradise, like some nobody. His rebellious but surprisingly well bred son was more Kent than Luthor, although that held some appeal. Conner was at least now learning the ropes as a true Luthor, Lex smiled when Conner stormed into his office demanded he fire a bumbling, incompetent worker that Lex had paired him up with on purpose that would be the logical conclusion. The boy needed to learn how to fire people and hire people. The boy… His son needed to find good people to surround him at work. Conner would be a good Luthor.

Clark's lost had been a small weight that plummeted free the smallest amount of guilt he had towards his death once Clark handed his son to him, a small gift in return for years of rivalry and property destruction.

Conner popped his head into the room, "Hey dad! Its dinner time! Come on."

Lex closed the new leather album full of photos, the baby chick ones were embarrassing to keep in his office. "Coming son."

* * *

Chapter  
03

* * *

"Did you ever think about mom?" Kon said between bites of roasted vegetables, Kon kept his eyes low and to the plate. "It's weird thinking of dad as mom, but he was kind of like that now that I think of it."

"A long time ago, I thought Clark and I shared a destiny," Lex paused. Kon rarely spoke to his father about his relationship with Clark. "That was a long time ago. You surely aren't interested in the love life of your parents. The whirlwind romance that begat you?"

"WHAT! NO!" Conner's face was red and Martha gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think it's weird that you're my dad. It makes sense, the way we're a lot alike. I have more in common with you than dad. I don't know what he's thinking half the time. Figures he'd be an alien." Kon stopped and really took time to think about his situation, Lex was always amused that his own son was a supreme as a Luthor, as well as being the only and last son of Krypton "I think it's weird."

Lex cut his meat with a knife. "Well if it makes you feel better, I didn't know that Clark could have you, but if I knew, I would have done it anyway."

"Ugh, I didn't need to think about you and dad." Conner blanched at the idea of his father, delicate and feminine on the back of a white horse with his Father. Lex had charmed some women the night before with his riding skills, Conner turned a bit green. Miss Claremont and Lex had been in the forest a bit later than usual.

Martha smiled, "Your father Clark was very pretty for man, especially when he was younger."

Lex shook his head remembering the nights where that had been enough to drive him over the edge, "very pretty."

"I'm not hearing this, dad, Grandma."

"Aw, you called me dad." Conner rolled his eyes at his father, "By the way, I want grandchildren so if you're aiming for a Wayne brat, try to aim higher. I wouldn't mind an alliance with blood that old. I know that you think you're a little too young to be a mother but I'll throw my support behind you."

"Dad, are you asking me to be a teen mom?" Conner lifted his palm in confusion. He didn't even understand where grandchildren had been brought up.

Conner never imagined that Lex Luthor would be his father… Lex Luthor… Wasn't like… His mom, Clark, he was more masculine, determined and together. 

"Aim for Damien, he's Bruce's biological son," Lex touted a finger, the sooner that Conner understood the importance of the Luthor line the better. "Second, Richard."

"Ew, gross." Conner cringed, the kid was like… A kid. Not to mention that Richard was like, way older than him. Only Tim was around his age, and not to mention they were all men. Conner rested a hand on his gut thinking about his Clark being and how he must have felt when he found out he could have kids. "Isn't that kid eight and creepy with his weird, I'm better than you attitude. It's weird!"

"That's nonsense, son. We Luthor's are definitely superior."

"Okay dad," Conner tried to shove his hands into some pockets but he forgot the only pocket was inside his jacket and carried his wallet and cell phone. For a second he paused, he had Tim's phone number. The idea of marrying into the Wayne family wasn't in his mind, but hanging out with someone whose dad was also crazy and crazy rich wasn't so bad.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Lex is depressed that he missed out on Conner's life, but he's happy about potential grandchildren.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter   
04

* * *

 

Conner didn't know how to better break the news to Tim, but he was there. It was yet another party and Lex was already narrowing down his bed partner for the night. Perhaps because they were in the same age group, but Tim waved Conner over and having not much better to do, the Luthor heir obliged. It was better Tim knew now instead of getting asked by Lex himself.

No matter how tasty, the food portions at the refreshments table were so small. They couldn't put anything filling on the table and it left Conner feeling irritable and hungry.

"My dad just tried to do bride match with your family," Tim didn't look surprised but Conner didn't know Tim, so he continued not really thinking about it. "Is that what you call it?"

"But really? Marriage? But we just met, Conner?" Tim Drake gave the young Luthor heir a teasing look over, pretending to examine Conner as if he was his bride.

"His first choice was Damien and his second choice was Richard." Conner smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you didn't make the cut."

"Really, well, Lex would use any tool to further his reaches." Conner turned to face the suave younger boy that was Lex's first choice. He didn't have to look to know that the sheer lack of tact was coming from Damien Wayne. The young boy seemed to enjoy teasing and testing Conner for some unknown reason, during another party Damien asked Conner if he knew that Lex's birthday was coming up and Conner had been to struggle not to be the planner of it in way that didn't make him seem like he hated his father. "Mind if I join in, interesting topic."

"What don't you think I'm cute? I think I'm cute," Conner jabbed a thumb at himself and ignored the warning look Tim gave him not to egg on his little brother. Probably because Damien was so much an ass would had to push things further anyway. The situation was already bad enough, "so what do you think?"

"Damien, don't." Tim was looking up, probably for Richard. The most sensible son, but Richard was facing away from the bomb situation. It would be a while before he turned around.

Damien was sweet with women but outright confrontational with men (although it was probably more for appearances because Damien seemed the type to dislike everybody). Already Damien was romancing women much older than him, who fawned over him with shamelessness despite his age. Bruce Wayne seemed to find this amusing, Damien being so young as well.

Come to think of it, Lex was much older than his father. Conner cringed.

"Well connections wise, I can't think about a better match." Damien didn't look at anything but Conner's eyes. Before Conner could berate the boy for his lack of romance, he was interrupted. "Yeah, I could do this. You're not hard on the eyes, it's always better to have the woman be older."

"Oh, so you're saying that you're going to be the ma-" The kid looked at him with his creepy eyes as if he knew something, Damien only licked his lips and smiled with his innocent little kid act. It wasn't like Damien knew that Conner could have kids. Conner stuttered back on course, realizing he had stopped mid-sentence but by the smug look on Damien's face it was already too late.

The fact that Damien didn't bite back, that he let Conner hang there until Tim finally flagged Richard down.

The eldest towered over his younger brother, knowing the situation before it was explained. "At least he's talking, hey Conner! Haven't seen you in a while, Damien can be a bit of a troll but he hangs out on the internet all day and you know what happens."

"Oh Richard, Conner and I were talking about how nice it would be to get married." Tim made an angry face, gesturing towards his younger brother with irritation. "Yeah, I think I will ask Mr. Luthor if it's okay to take you out for dinner."

"I don't know, Damien. I don't do Chuck-e-Cheese." Tim and Richard bit back a bit of laughter, although Richard attempted a little maturity. "I'm sure it'll be romantic, with how charming you are."

"I think I can be plenty charming for you," Damien replied, his voice was hypnotic. "Tomorrow, five sound good, that is, if you don't have too much homework?"

"I'll be sure to finish my homework early in anticipation." Conner clapped his hands together and then turned realizing his dad and Mr. Wayne had been standing close to Tim and Richard sipping their drinks with amusement.

Bruce gestured with his glass at his youngest son while chuckling with Conner's father, "Damien, you're a chip off the old block. Sorry, my son is always thinking about the family business."

"Not a problem, I was teasing my son about grandchildren a while ago." Lex waved his hands emphatically, "I was kind of hoping my son would think about the family business more myself."

"DAD!" Conner jabbed his finger at his father, not caring about how grounded his ass was going to get. Lex only smiled in his way, he was enjoying this too much. "We're not talking about your future grandchildren that are not even born yet in front of-"

Now Tim was mouthing, 'not even born yet.' Ass.

Damien turned, hands folded behind his back. "Mr Luthor, you don't mind if I take Conner out tomorrow. Probably to Chuck-e-Cheese, for some games, you know stuff young people do."

The young boy paused.

"What was I thinking, Chuck-e-Cheese isn't a place you have a romantic dinner. I'll think of a time and a place, but I would love to take your son to a dinner date."

"Great," Lex was actually smiling when he turned to Conner but he had a feeling that this was his punishment for pointing and shouting at his father.

"I warned you," Tim sighed, passing Conner to the refreshments table.

"Don't worry. My little brother can actually be cute. I'll be sure to give him some dating advice for tomorrow," Richard patting him on the shoulder and walked after his brother for some food leaving Conner with Bruce Wayne, Damien Wayne and Lex Luthor.

The night was going to be long.

 

* * *

 

"Use this opportunity to talk to Conner about his life with Lex Luthor," Bruce groomed his son's appearance are carefully as possible, Tim had a hard time telling if Bruce was doing it for the sake of the mission but also because Damien was his son and it was his first date. He looked fatherly and Damien looked as vexed as any son would.

Damien smirked at Tim who watched along with Alfred, he reshuffled the bouquet in his arms and spoke. "Yes father."

"And try to have a romantic date, it would be good for you to socialize and get along with people other than Colin and Richard."

"I like Alfred too," Damien retorted coolly.

Bruce pretended to dust his son off in a fatherly way, but his smile was warm and mirthful. "Nonsense, everyone likes Alfred."


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter   
05

* * *

Even though Superman was the primary reason for all of the massive set-backs in scientific research and immense property damage Lex still cherished the rare moment a bad situation had allowed him to have. Lex thought back fondly to the last time that Superman allowed Lex to hold him. It was a Joker administered aphrodisiac and red K combination. It was a few years after their large, life changing break up.

The both of them managed to survive five days of sex before they could be rescued. Superman hadn't been too happy with Lex, but it was like a shackle had come off Lex's inhibitions. Superman was in shambles when the Justice League retrieved him. Lex could barely walk and had to be carried out by Mercy and Hope. Conner's possible conception also lined up with the incident if Superman had carried his son for an additional two months, the prospect of the uncomfortable situation made Lex cringe but the timeline made sense.

Afterwards however, Superman's Anti-LexCorp sentiments only heightened. The sexual encounter had left Clark aggravated and stressed so much so that even Batman intervened as Lex had given Kal-El space to process what had happened but Superman was looking for reasons to vent his frustrations on the rich mogul. In the end, Lex and Batman agreed that Lex would give Superman space by physically staying out of Smallville and Hawaii and Superman would stay out of LexCorp headquarters and other approved LexCorp Hotels as a gesture of forgiveness towards Lex for the incident. In truth, Lex didn't care if Superman forgave him or not, he just wanted to taste the sweat off of Kal El's skin and feel his perfect body sleeping in his arms again. Superman's body was the pinnacle of creation. Lex Luthor couldn't even conjure up a more perfect man aside from Bruce Wayne. Deep in his mind, he plotted out ways to in avertedly sleep with Superman again, but the opportunity never arose.

In the fifteen years of foiled plots, Lex Luthor married five times, slept with countless women in hopes of maybe passing on an heir and even ran for President for eight years. The only shining moments of that time was enjoying the footage from the incident which he edited and abused for his own pleasure, he had originally given the video file the name of "the Best of Superman" but now he was tempted to go back and re-name the video file the "Conception of Conner." Clark had always been so shy. The Luthor always wanted to put his shy lover on his personal stage and forever immortalize his perfect body. Lex especially loved the way Kal El let him have it his way with him under the influence, the Kryptonian was utterly delicious in every way. It was too bad the efforts he had to do to encrypt the file to his own personal spank video he didn't get to enjoy it often. Lex smirked. His own son, the biological result of that spank video, was getting ready for a date with Bruce Wayne's own biological son. If all panned out, Conner would at least have access to all Wayne Enterprise technology. He'd have to spend time grooming his son to prevent a merger of their two companies, but it would be worth it in the end. After all, it's not like Lex wanted to live forever.

Conner was their perfect child. More handsome than Lex had ever been, but as broad himself. Had Lex attained Conner at a younger age, he would have been even more controlling of his only son. Perhaps he would have had even more children it would have spread out his attention between several dark haired, half-Kryptonian treasures. Soon Conner would be an adult, for all the money in the world he could only buy objects to console himself for the unattainable.

* * *

He hadn't expected the roses or Damian to be anything close to polite. Damian had been nothing but prickly, but he had warmly greeted Lex and passed the roses off to Hope to be taken in. Conner had known that Bruce Wayne was a charismatic and fun-loving playboy but his son seemed to have learned or inherited his father's traits.

Conner never expected to laugh as hard as he did while having dinner with someone like Damian Wayne. The Wayne heir was proving as someone who could be artificially charming but chose not to be. Perhaps Bruce Wayne had pushed his son to be more genial, but Conner was enjoying the evening more than he thought he would. There were no other patrons as Damian had bought out the restaurant, a restaurant his father Bruce also owned despite Conner and Damian dining in Metropolis. Lex Luthor liked to do the same when he dined out, Conner understood the need for privacy. He almost missed living far away from Metropolis.

"So how did your parents meet, Conner?" Damian had chosen to wear a full suit with matching blacks from head to toe except for a midnight coloured tie. He stirred his cherry cola with his straw only glancing up just to make timed eye contact with Conner.

"Dad never really talks about mom that much," Conner carefully chose his words, "I don't know what mom saw in dad. Mom was so nice, the complete opposite of dad. Small town values, plaid, decade old faded jeans. Mom was just too nice. I don't see how Lex Luthor could just waltz in and work his evil and still manage to create me."

Lex and Conner with similar in so many ways: facial structure, mischievousness, food preference. The young Kryptonian wondered what his father Clark thought when he acted like Lex and did Lex Luthor-like things. The black haired reporter never seemed upset at single parenthood, if anything he was very overprotective of his only son to shield him from Batman and the rest of the Justice League. Through his own personal research, he found that Lex Luthor and Clark Kent had been incredibly close.

"Your father seems happier now that he has you," Damian added.

"Yeah," Conner poked at his gourmet steak, "I mean, it's nice to have new clothes and a cool room but dad has been pretty reasonable. He was overjoyed to have a son to give his company to the future. You wouldn't think about it, but dad is always complaining that he doesn't have another kid. He could just adopt like your father did, but no. He has to be crazy."

"On the upside, I suppose you don't have to worry about the villains of Metropolis," Damien spoke with practiced ease.

"Being the only son of Lex Luthor does have its perks, only my dad is evil." There was no hiding Lex's cartoon villainy from his only son. Sure Lex Luthor did still make money legitimately but Conner was pretty sure that Lex enjoyed doing bad things.

Damian paused to allow for Conner's attention to fill the void momentarily. And then, with a perfectly timed beat: "Sure makes you miss, Clark Kent."

"Then you know," Conner looked around the restaurant concerned. He was careful not to talk about Clark to anyone, even his grandmother. There was a lot about the whole situation that left him uneasy. Both his grandmother and his father had withheld the truth that Lex Luthor was his father and that he was what remained of a now extinct alien race. "I don't know how you know or if my father told you but my father Lex Luthor would not be pleased if you were to divulge that information to anyone."

"It was in your old files, information can still be retrieved even when it's deleted if it has a paper trail. And you have a Facebook." Conner bit his lip at this revelation, saying nothing. He could see so much of that alien in Conner's expresions. He was so trusting and foolish. It slightly nauseated Damian in a way, that there were once two dolts like Superman. "I also could tell you were lying about your mother when you spoke before, your speech slowed down. You're very obvious."

"What do you know about Clark Kent? He never told me, he was just an awkward single father to me."

Damian laughed, if he were a crueller man Conner would be in more dire straits but he was here on a mission and as payback for Conner's comments. He swished his drink suavely, taking a page out of Luthor's book of villainy. "If you want to learn more about your father, I suggest meeting with me again."

"That's rather sly asking for another date."

"Well, consider it another chance to convince you of my charms."

"Charms?" Conner bit his lip. Damian was still a bratty kid at the end of the day. Of course it was all an act. He thought of his father Clark, had he been at the other side of the table to Lex Luthor smiling and laughing like they were sharing an inside joke. The Luthor heir shuddered to think that it was the same entrapment that netted his father. The older teen took a deep breath in. He couldn't sit here and will away Damian's sheer unpleasant attribute and segregate his horribleness just because he wanted to ignore it. All humans were flawed and if anything, Damian was some kind of evil but one far less terrifying that his father. He would have to learn socialization the world of the business elite.

"Of course you are quite the charmer." He pressed his lips chastely against Damian's cheek, pulling back with a smile to survey the faceless, cold expression the youngest Wayne son.

"I don't know what I've done to warrant such affection," Damian replied in an unreadable way.

"Just a way I'd like to show you my appreciation," Conner managed to restrain his true thoughts as Damian facial fluctuated before melting into a smiling mask. Conner pulled back to a rigid standing position with his hands folded behind his back, a very Luthorian gesture. "I had a wonderful evening. Would you please escort me to my ride home?"

* * *

"Conner Kent is aware and has confirmed that Superman is his father, however separating Lex Luthor's only son away from him will be more than a challenge. Conner Kent is his only heir despite his numerous affairs." Bruce made sure to relay to Damian how important it was to ease Conner into leaving his human father's side on numerous occasions. Conner had not even made a gesture to show his powers or even explored that side of his heritage

As soon as Damian stepped into the privacy of his hotel room, he pitched his jacket into the wall and loosened his tie. His young face pulled into a scrunch of angry wrinkles, Conner's lips had been soft and warmer than they had any right to be. It was his own fault for deviating from the script, no doubt the whole bat clan had been watching. Analyzing every reaction to slowly grill him over later and exploit at the dinner table.

"So, how was your date, Damian?"

"That Conner Kent is a very handsome young man. Did you have fun at dinner today, young master?"

"Very knowledgeable, the son of Superman has a face that doesn't hide that many secrets but he might be full of tricks from his other father." It was a lie, but "We'll be going to the Justice League museum two weeks from now after hours to discuss Superman. It will give me more experience dating and socializing when I take over father's business."

"He looks happier," Tim added in, turning back to his task at hand. Conner Kent was a popular social media presence, showing how he could have a fun time without flaunting his immense wealth. It was clear that those that surrounded him were drawn to his charisma in addition to the Luthor name.

It seemed that Conner still stayed in touch with those in his old life, but the messages were very sparse comments on updates and photos.

When Tim Drake added and tagged Conner in several photos, Conner's responses were humourous and on point. There were no photos or selfies from Conner's date with Damian. Somehow he expected there wouldn't be any. The only photo came years Lex Luthor himself, but that was a situation in itself.


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter   
06

* * *

"Did you know your father and I actually dated and were in a committed relationship before you were conceived?" Lex paused in reflection to contemplate the past before continuing, "We broke up. But we were together for a very long time."

He watched his son Conner pause and look up from his studies, too much like Clark in that he lacked the shamelessness that came with being a Luthor.

"Too much information dad, I like the idea I had before-" There was a long paused when Conner had processed Lex's words, "wait, you know what? That's also too much information."

"Your dad and I liked to drive around in my cars," windows all the way down, while Clark combed his hand outside of the passenger side window beaming like the sun. He was always silent while Lex carried the conversation and talked about everything: work, properties and their future together. Not so secretly, a long time ago Lex wanted to marry Clark and spend the rest of his life with the farm boy. That was before everything and the truth about Superman. Like Lex couldn't handle it, like Lex couldn't handle having a son. He continued, despite the souring memory. "He liked riding shotgun. He was a real car guy, although he'd never admit it."

He surveyed his son's reaction. Lex enjoyed just looking at Conner. His shy, tense smile blossomed in the same pure way Clark's did.

There was no way Lex would never let their son fly, even if Conner could fly. It would hurt to have him fly away too soon. He would allow his son to forget his wings for a little while longer and Lex would continue to do his fatherly duty to ensure that he was given the best education before adulthood. Like it or not, Conner would be doing most of his living as a human AND a Luthor.

"What?" Conner whipped his head back at his father.

"Yeah, we just drove nowhere. Went everywhere," Lex looked out the window into the distance. "Together... Just talking..."

"What the heck! That's…" Conner's face turned slightly pink at the thought of his father hanging off of Lex's arm, a younger version just beaming at Lex. His dad was taller so maybe he slouched a bit, resting his head on his shoulder. "That's so honeymoon phase. _'I'm just happy to be with you! I don't care where we even go'_ sweet!"

"Yes, your father and I were very happy together once." And then he had to ruin it by being a Luthor.

Still, their son represented the very best of the both of them. Their genes were the best naturally selected to survive years and years into the future when Lex Luthor became dirt and the legacy money of their family was in his great grandchild's hand.

"Do you have any photos of dad and you when you were younger, when you were together?" Clark probably burned them all.

Lex couldn't help but laugh, "I was never younger, just your dad."

"Eew, no." Conner covered his ears, "I know this stuff but I kind of like…. Don't want to be reminded."

"Maybe some other time," Lex replied, like he didn't refer back to them in a moment of weakness

* * *

"Even the tabloids won't write about it," It was strange that in civilian clothes Damian was very tense and alert like bird on a wire. He had followed Damian on social media and via Tim Drake's account learned there was never a bad fashion day for Damian Wayne. The Wayne heir somehow played it safe and even matched with Conner in a way that even he and Lex himself was impressed.

Lex took more photos before they left on their date than Conner did, which was probably because he was more excited about the small prospect of Conner gaining a personal connection to the Wayne family.

It was a benign trip to the Superman museum after hours. The Wayne family were donours and could abuse their privileges. "I'm way too young. It was just a chaste business meeting between the sons of two business moguls. They were probably mad we were sober and not doing ecstasy."

"True," Conner laughed at the mere idea of Damian 'going wild' like his father was a surreal image. "You and I are two absolutely boring super fans of Superman."

There was an awkward pause as Damian stirred strangely at Conner's words.

"Actually, the only evil thing Lex has done is remind me twice a day he wants grandchildren. He's probably going to write it into his will I have to father children. I'm pretty sure he's already changed his will to include the clause that he wants two grandchildren before he passes on." Conner looked at Damian who smirked in response, of course. He knew Conner's secret somehow, some way.

"You're Lex Luthor's only living blood relative and now the last son of Krypton." Damian stated in a matter of fact way that he was sure Damian did on purpose to piss Conner off.

It unnerved Conner a bit seeing him bounce from 'perfect gentleman act' to dour, 'why aren't I stabbing something' teenage boy. It was hard not to snap back but Conner did so anyway. "Should you be saying that out loud?"

"We're fine," Damian rolled his eyes, "This place was swept four times for bugs and cameras. If you don't think we are clear, you can go over my work with one of your super powers. I'm sure you have as much as our esteemed alien hero here."

"Not that I have a choice but to believe you." With a sigh, Conner shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know if I am like Superman. I never tested to see if I had any actual powers."

"Wait how?" Damian looked Conner dead in the eye trying to sense if there was anything being withheld from him. "Seriously, don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm kind of lazy I guess," Conner shrugged without even bothering to tell the full truth. He hated when Damian was like this. Angry and defensive, it was hard for Conner to constantly remind himself that 'nice' Damian Wayne was only friendly as an act-And a very good one that he kept forgetting about. Conner mentally cursed Damian's inherited Wayne family charm.

That was the real super power here: making Conner completely forget that Damian Wayne was TRULY miserable company.

"You are the under achiever type personified," Damian surveyed Conner with unhidden disgust.

"Excuse me," Conner replied with complete self-assurance. He wasn't going to react to Damian with anger. Not today. He needed Damian Wayne to help him with as much information as possible. "Not like I have time while cramming business terms into my brain. 'Sorry dad, I don't care if you're Lex Luthor. You're 'dad' now and you just have to deal with my teenage angst and pain. I don't have to listen to what you have to say. I'm just going to stay home and figure out what my body can do.' No, that's not what happened."

"I can't even register what happened, my entire life my father was a normal human man and I thought I was a normal human boy." Conner snapped, "What's your deal anyway? You couldn't even keep your nice act straight."

"I'm here to observe you and your relationship with Lex Luthor," the Wayne heir straightened his back while folding his hands behind his back. "That 'playing nice' stuff is a waste of MY time. Your sweet and trusting face is kind of gross too."

Damian's eyes drifted down from the Superman statue that Conner was focusing his anger on before his head and attention to the last Kryptonian's son. "The Justice League was aware of your existence and after your father's passing, they were planning to take you in but Lex got to you first."

The idea of not being taken into the Justice League was a bit of a relief. There would be so much pressure to be the next Superman. Much more stress than being the rich hidden son of Lex Luthor.

Light fingers touched Conner's cheeks before harshly grabbing Conner's attention and pulling him closer to Damian's face. "Listen to me once, if you're a danger to mankind, Earth and this universe the one that will enjoy hunting you down is me and I will be sure to have you personally confirm that there is nothing nice about me."

Conner's eyes narrowed, refusing to flinch of break eye contact. "I see."

"So are you loyal to your father or are you loyal to Earth?"

"I live on Earth. I would very much protect it." Conner continued, "But I would be lying if I said I didn't care about him."

"You know he's one of the worst criminals out there, it would be better for you to leave him and join the league. You can't change him." Damian took a step back and waited for Conner's response.

"After I found out, I wondered what father saw in him… What I could see in him… I didn't understand…. but being with you started to answer all of my questions."

"I'm nothing like Lex Luthor," Damian snapped, pulling himself back from completely ripping Conner apart for his lip. Or at least trying to if he was invulnerable. Batman refused him Kryptonite at the beginning of the mission and now his fingers itched for it. Damian pursed his lips. He could however do more research on all forms of kryptonite and Superman's failures to see how to crack Conner apart piece by piece.

"I can see how my father could only see one thing and not see the other." His own blue eyes met again with Damian's blue eyes, it was ironic he hadn't inherited Lex's eye colour or hair colour but would be forever Lex Luthor's son for the rest of his life. "My father, if he was Superman, could have had me raised by the league but he had a letter and was still committed to handing me over to Lex after his death."

There was a pause before Conner found the courage for his words.

"He at least opens up to me, have you ever opened up to anyone in your life."

"That's none of your business," Damian Wayne spat back, but Conner refused to give ground.

"It is my business because currently as of our last date I'm your cute first boyfriend and I worry about your well-being and general happiness." He posed elegantly and brushed back his black hair as Damian seethed at him, "or are we here to just talk about Superman. Because I would like to know why the Justice League assumes that I am a threat to the world as we know it for powers I'm not even aware of."

The memory of Superman loomed over them both as Damian let the silence stew for seven minutes to drive home his anger and distaste for Conner.

"The League was originally supposed to be here but they are currently wrapped up in business." The boy waved his hand with a genuine smile, which slightly unnerved Conner. What had Damian done in return to make him smile at all, "you'll have to pick their brains about Superman another day."

"So what are we going to do instead?"

"I think we should go test out your powers instead? If you're going to betray us, I'd rather know what I'm up against." Damian glanced back at him with a white toothy grin that left Conner suddenly feeling dazzled. There was the Wayne charm in full force and the devil may care attitude. He out stretched his hand and Conner hesitated.

"Well, I don't know if my father would like me cavorting around town after midnight."

"Your father doesn't let you stay out after curfew?" Damian legitimately laughed out loud in response. As a member of the Bat Family he rarely slept.

"I'm the only heir to the Luthor name," Conner added. Like that meant something to Damian Wayne. He laughed to himself. Here he was still thinking Damian was anything but the devil but if Clark rode with the devil than he could try too. Maybe he inherited his father's bad taste in men but he didn't know a lot about himself.

More than his own powers, more than the Justice League, more than his father being Superman, the mere thought of himself being like his father and loving someone like Lex Luthor…. It frightened him. He knew Lex Luthor was a bad person and a super villain, but he was also his father and he loved him. Conner didn't know if he could live with such a weakness.

"Don't worry," the number on the cellphone Damian held up showed Lex Luthor's personal number. "Your dad gave me your cell number in case of an emergency. I'll make sure he knows that you'll be safe all night with me, Princess."

"If you're not afraid, that is."

* * *

"Conner Luthor has tactile telekinesis, some invulnerability and may develop other powers later in life. Currently as it stands he doesn't have the motivation to use them for personal gain."

"And that's from your all night romp," Dick smirked and pressed forward, "how did you end up passing by Luthor's sensors."

"Well, we sent Lex Luthor some selfies and live texted the parts of our evening that weren't us exploring Conner's powers." Batman's expression hasn't changed. His father hadn't been to please that there was no footage or sound recorded and he had to take Damian at his word. "Lex Luthor was amused and he really wants to merge the Luthor and Wayne names. Besides, if anything happened to Conner it would just give him an excuse for him to sue for a settlement."

"Sounds like Luthor all right," Batman spoke in Bruce's voice, he sighed. Damian's involvement was a poor move, he should have chosen Tim but to have Tim Drake intervene now would be a grave insult that would not be without retaliation. Conner was Damian's pretend boyfriend, "we'll arrange another meeting more directly with our main members if things start to look suspicious on Conner's end. I trust that Damian wouldn't lie to us and update us on any changes or new information, even if it's about his new boyfriend."

Hearing the snap of a broken object was enough for Batman to know that he had played his side of the game and won this battle against his younger, more inexperienced son. Conner was better for Damian's image and softened his hard personality, at least in small details.

"Even if he's not sending any pictures of it," Alfred glanced at Damian, who shuffled under his gaze. "What was it? 'Pics or it didn't happen,' as they say."

"Are you going to seduce him with the power of love?" Jason teased.

"If seduction didn't work on Superman, we wouldn't be in this situation would we." Damian reflected before walking off.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter   
07

* * *

"Alfred," Damian spoke one day, breaking the silence that had been long held in the Wayne Manor around a certain situation. Batman hadn't bothered to pursue tapping or recording their meetings after the other fiasco and Damian hadn't been too public or rebelled in response. Even the teasing among the Wayne family was being deflected with grace and manners from Damian's lack of reaction. His reports were purely professional and ended on the concluded statement that he could handle more responsibilities on top of his current mission which Batman obliged within reason. "I've been dating Conner Kent in the pretense of learning more information on him but he's not once inquired on how I know so much information. He just seems grateful and nice. He can't really be that good of a person to think that I'm just helping him. Maybe he's leading us on and is in league with Lex Luthor. What if he's leading us right into a trap?"

The fact that Damian had even bothered to corner him in the yard, far from bug taps and cameras spoke a lot about the situation.

"This is the son of Superman? And you're worried that his affection for Lex Luthor has poisoned him against the Justice League." Alfred tried not to laugh. Damian was more fragile that he knew he was. Emotionally, that was. He wanted to push a bit harder but Damian would benefit from learning on his own.

"Well, maybe you should ask him," there was a secret hope, a small one that this would work. Conner was good for Damian, they both had so much in common but if Damian was anything like Bruce it would take a lot longer for them both to become honest with their feelings let alone acknowledge the existence of their feelings and believing in the possibility of love. "If he's anything like his father, he'll benefit from the direct method."

"My research and information reveals strong evidence that the secret itself of Clark Kent being Superman lead to his separation with Lex Luthor."

That statement alone was enough information in itself.

Conner mattered enough to Damian that his betrayal, even how small would hurt him. All Alfred could do in response was take Damian into a quiet hug that the young boy only ended up accepting out of respect.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lex Luthor." Conner said as he enjoyed his milkshake that was so good and now he was kind of annoyed that Lex Luthor held out on him for so long.

"You can call me father," Lex finally responded after finishing his burger.

"I can't believe you wanted this instead of a fancy party, although this is a-freaking-mazing." The pie, the burgers, the milkshakes were too good. He couldn't shove the food into his mouth fast enough and since Lex wasn't harassing him about it, he must have felt the same way. Conner wanted to cry into his fist, he loved being rich and a Luthor sometimes even if he had to bust his ass to deserve it and not be another rich kid.

Becoming rich had made Conner realize…. How his dad must have felt as Superman. To have people around you think you don't deserve your powers and that you were lucky on fluke and how life was supposed to be easy. He had to prove himself to his father, to the world and to the Justice League he was the genuine article and it was hard. There was no one to really confide in, heck Damian didn't understand and Lex was… Sort of a part of the problem indirectly...

Lex wallowed in his richness, threw his wealth in the faces of people who though he didn't deserve it. Conner kind of understood why Lex had become so defensive and how that in itself was the reason why he struggled to be with his other father Clark.

"I found this the other day and realized I missed this place." He stopped hiding how much Lex missed Clark, the young Clark of the past. Conner didn't really fight the knowledge anymore and it was nice to have someone who could just listen... Ironically like Clark used to just listen. "Clark loved this place. He loved the pie and the milkshakes."

"When I was dating Damian, I realized something." Conner looked at Lex for a month, "I know why you liked dad so much. You loved dad more than you are even letting on. You could have just ignored him and went to Hawaii and eventually found me, but you didn't."

Lex tried not to choke on his soda and listened.

"You didn't because you wanted in a small chance to see him again, right?"

There was a mild shock. Lex didn't think hearing the truth he had been ignoring since Clark left, since their fight, since that night to make something in him laugh. It was funny how obvious he was being but with no audience and no one to listen he couldn't internalize the loss of his love of Clark. Lex wiped away a tear after laughing harder than he had in a long, long time. And he didn't know why it was so funny, maybe because it also reminded himself that he was still so very, very ignorant and stupid in ways. "So you figured it out? What do you think about everything?"

"I think Clark was dumb and should have been more honest with his feelings and we should have tried to be a family or at least he should have let me see you." Conner's expression didn't change, as if he were sifting through so many emotions they couldn't change. Conner was so much different than Clark. Maybe smarter because he could forgive himself more and was ready to adapt and change. "As soon as I was old enough Dad was always taking off, work was always more important to him than me. I never knew he was saving the world, but I always felt at the bottom of his list."

Lex didn't bother ask if Conner was honest with his feelings, Clark wasn't the type who realized when he was at fault because his intentions were pure and righteous.

"There's only so much you can rebel or shout if your dad isn't around to hear it," Lex didn't speak as Conner wiped away his tears with his hands even though he had serviettes on his lap. "I got tired. But you know I should have tried it anyway… Maybe I didn't show that it bothered me, I never told him to his face. At least you make me try hard, I didn't like school stuff at first but it was nice getting attention. It was nice having a dad, a home."

"It's nice having a son." Lex then added, "I always wanted children, maybe a son. You exceeded expectations."

Conner looked at his dad with bleary tear filled eyes. "You know, you're not as bad as people say you are."

"That's because you're my only son," Lex replied as if it was a natural response and his son was not bawling his eyes out at the loss of his other father.

"You could always get remarried and have more kids." Lex shook his head but Conner made a hand gesture in insistence. "It'll be weird at first, but I would get used to it. HONESTLY."

"I'm not able to have any other children aside from you, I've tried." Lex looked directly at Conner. His son, the only son he would and COULD ever have born from the only person he probably ever loved. "You don't know how much of a miracle you are to me, Conner. I'd love to have more children if they're like you. But right now I only have one of you, so if I am being over-protective it's because the novelty of having a son hasn't worn off yet. Although, Clark did call me daddy once-I'm joking!"

"No! You're not sorry enough," There was very little Conner could do being a half-but-super-powered alien and he didn't feel like spilling his drink In the car out of anger so instead he fumed, arms folded.

Lex Luthor was still Lex Luthor. Only now more filled with dad jokes and embarrassing stories at his disposable to an audience obligated to be there because they were family.

Having a family was rough and being a Luthor was only slightly enjoyable because Conner's life was padded with money. Still hard, but at least he had financial security. That that was something that he didn't have before as Superman's son somehow… If anything, Conner was glad his dad was Lex Luthor and not Batman or Aquaman or like a poor guy in general (sorry poor guys, he suddenly understood gold diggers more). If anything, Conner was the only kid that could be Lex Luthor's son.

Because it just took Superman's son to be a Luthor, being Superman's son had a small perk and that was studying.

* * *

Lex was ready to activate every super weapon, pull out his entire collection of green kryptonite, lock his son away in his secret bunker and wage war on the whole world as Superman lowered down close above the roof of his building.

Superman had reappeared to stop a near world ending disaster eight days prior and Conner about had a panic attack at school seeing his father all over social media, the news and from his school that he shut down emotionally.

When Superman hadn't arrived to see Conner after the second day of his reappearance it reminded Lex of every little detail about Superman that wrenched Lex's stomach apart with pure hatred. He wanted to tell Conner he wasn't rejected or unloved for Clark not rushing to be by his side, but Clark had left him feeling lonely so many nights that he couldn't convince Conner it didn't hurt as much as it did or if he could be okay. If it weren't for the professionalism of Hope and Mercy, perhaps both of them would have caused each other to spiral into despair.

Damian hadn't even returned Conner's messages and there were moments that Lex wanted to grab his son's cell phone and throw it at the wall so Conner would stop looking at it.

If Superman hadn't returned his son wouldn't be so miserable.

Lex wanted to drown Damian as well, but not yet. He reserved a special hell for that boy.

"You're the one who told me to look for Conner after you died, you didn't say anything about your return until now and we have not discussed what is going to happen next. I'm not about to let my son go." Lex shouted at Superman in rage, spittle flying. "He's settled into his new life now and I'm not sure that you'll realize it or not but he's been living in the media spotlight as my long lost son for a while."

"Your son," Clark shoulders sagged, a sad look temporarily gracing his face.

Thinking of Conner, Lex nodded in agreement. Conner had thrown a wrench into his life just as Clark had thrown his off a bridge into a river once and diverted the path of his life indefinitely. "Yes, our son, Clark."

"I can't do this," Superman said, head drooping into his hands in distress.

Lex just felt the snap of anger hit him as he belted back. "Do what? I'm not asking for anything. I've given him everything he needs to be successful."

Lex was torn between the feelings of rejection and anger. He hadn't anticipated Clark's return and would not accept Conner's departure. The way Clark pinched the bridge of his nose while angling his head back.

"Conner is doing well in private school," Superman levitation dipped slightly before the Kryptonian returned to the position floating slightly above ground. "He's getting a better education, in fact he should be in college but he wanted to be a kid. Clark, Conner is wasting away in public school. He's smart, he deserves better."

"You put my son in PRIVATE SCHOOL?"

"Of course I did!" Lex shot back, "He's a genius, Clark and you're wasting his genius by not motivating him like a good parent should. If you think playing hero left your son on the curb side when you died, I assure you you've neglected him plenty beforehand."

"Dad!" But the person Conner was looking at was Lex… And not Superman...

If anything Conner turned his head to his lost parent in horror. The teen was still wearing his school uniform, Mercy looked half-apologetic at her boss for her ward's sadness.

"Conner." The slow reaction as Clark traced his clothed abs with his fingertips, as if remembering some maternal ache in his body.

"Mom. Dad-mom," Conner slid his arms under Clark's and Lex tried to turn his face away from the pair that faced each other like mirrors.

Superman stood tall, only because Batman had just arrived and would he would personally never live it down if he flinched at the resemblance he and his son shared.

It was clear to see the features shared between Lex and Conner but it was also undeniable that Clark was his son.

"I missed you," Conner choked back tears, afraid of everything. "Don't die again."

"I'm taking you back," Clark's hand cupped his son's shoulder firmly as he turned to Lex. The father of his child had a face that hid how angry he was, which Clark had to smirk at because it was rare that he had made Lex that mad.

Conner blinked. "What? I'm happy living here, you should stay too. I know it'll be awkward at first, but maybe you should give Lex a real chance."

"Your apartment's gone by the way," Lex threw in, angry that Clark had tried to poison their son against him. "You should stay. Your mom is here too, it'd be easier for the both of you if we all stayed in Metropolis as a family. Where are you going to take him anyway? Are you going to leave your son fortress of solitude all alone? Sounds like a fun time."

"Dad, c'mon stop being weird." Conner looked a Lex torn, eyes pleading him to stop.

"I'll find you and I will find Conner, if I have to burn Central City down to the ground prove a point." Lex threatened.

The Flash shuffled his feet nervously and frowned, but finally decided to lift his head speaking up despite the glare from Batman. "Why my City, it's a perfectly nice, innocent city?"

"Exactly," Lex replied, "And innocent city will burn to the ground. Ten points to the Flash."

"Can't you try living together," Conner lowered his voice and adverted his gaze to his birth parent's feet. He was glad Clark was back even if he was going to be Superman and his mom now, even if being a guy and his mom together was weirder than being Superman and Lex Luthor being his dad. "You know dad only gets bad mood when he's lonely."

"You think you know your father Conner, but you don't." Superman made a very, very long, distressingly wrenching sigh of frustration.

"Well even if I don't know Lex Luthor, he's still my father." Conner refuted, "and I didn't know you were Superman or my mom. I didn't know about Smallville or the farm or grandpa or anything until dad told me. That was more than you."

Superman looked slightly attacked, "he's nice to you because you're his son, but won't hesitate to tear down someone's home or kill someone's husband."

"I'm staying." Conner looked at his alien father's shocked expression. "I'm staying with dad."

Clark shot Lex a searing look of anger and Lex was amazed the next action wasn't a red lazer exploded from Clark's eyes going through his body.

"You can't stay, Conner."

"I'm not doing anything evil, dad. Dad may be evil but I'm not." Conner finally put his foot down. He was close to being eighteen and if he could hold out longer, he would be an adult and his father had no more hold over him. "You couldn't keep me hidden forever dad. I like Metropolis. I'm a part of this world, I'm a living thing. I can't just STAY in Hawaii because it's convenient to hide me away because you don't want to admit you had a kid."

"You don't know him," stated in the calm voice from behind Clark. He looked up at Batman who offered nothing more afterwards but silence but would probably speak to Clark in private later.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have slept with Lex Luthor if you didn't want a son with Lex Luthor," Conner took a step away from Clark and cringed at his own words, both his parents having a toss in the sheets was not the first thing he wanted to think of when he was angry at parent even if that was the reason he was alive.

"Conner, wait." Conner wasn't really running, but he looked very distressed and hurt.

"I'll go after him," the Flash replied.

"Clark, I missed out on fifteen years of Conner's life! Fifteen!" Lex didn't care about "Did you even ask me if I wanted to be a father? I'm not fucking perfect but I love our son and I've only known him for less than three years!"

"I look at his baby photos every day," He raged on at Superman, "you stole my chance to be a father. I could have changed for him. What did you even think I was going to do? Spoil him? Did you think I was going to turn him into an evil city boy? Do you hate me so much because I'm wealthy? What is it Clark?"

"I was scared," Clark choked, "I was pregnant. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know what I should do."

That was enough for Lex. He knew Clark thought he was a monster, perhaps Clark saw him as only a monster to use all along. It was enough. "Were you even ever happy when we were together?"

"No, I…"

"You know what, it's done." It broke him, Lex refused to lose Conner. Conner had chosen to stay when Clark had chosen to not only leave but disparage him and turn his own son against him. "You've made it clear that you don't trust me, but you're not taking Conner. He's my only family and he's my only son."

"Clark, I will rip apart the Earth if you take him from me," Lex stated to Superman with finality.

* * *

"I'm not Batman and I'm not Superman," the Flash approached, raising his hand. Conner was Lex Luthor's son and Lex Luthor always had a laser somewhere and Clark had lasers in his eyes.

"I noticed." Raised his head and turned to face the Flash. The Flash was a hero-type that he was more accustomed to, he at least seemed fun loving and laid back. With Mercy and his dad's hired help, it seemed he was surrounded by uptight people. Even his dad… Mom was crazy strict for no reason. "Superman doesn't wear that much red."

"You want to talk." The Flash perked up and raised a hand before Conner could even say no. "Wait, I'm going to order some stuff."

"Yeah," it was rather quick, it was as if the Flash had never stepped away but with the wind and the fact he hadn't been standing there a second ago, the Flash had ordered some food.

"I'm the Flash," Conner couldn't help but laugh. The Flash was a favourite of his, his jokes were always good even when they were PG and family friendly. "I work with your dad in the Justice League. I also stupidly told Lex that you existed via letter even though those were your dad's last wishes."

"I'm Conner," the teenager shrugged, "I'm the kid of that divorced couple that is still probably arguing."

"Two seconds and I'll be back with donuts and drinks," true to his word, the Flash zipped off and wasn't there.

"Donuts are really tasty," There was a flutter of action as the Flash returned and handed his friend's son a beverage holder with several drinks and smiled charmingly. The Flash had that bigger than life personality and a smile that charmed everyone.

Wally tried not to trace the borders where Clark's facial features and Lex's features began. Their kid was an odd mix of the two. To think that the two would combine in a way that was productive and not destructive. "You drink coffee, right?"

The prized Luthor son blinked in confusion, struggling to respond. Conner looked in the back of his mind, not knowing if he should be addressing the Flash as the Flash or Flash or Mr. Flash. Since the man was a part of the Justice League he decided on Mr. Flash. "Mr. Flash, how did my parents hook up?"

"I don't know all of that, I know some parts." Wally sighed before diving into brass tacks, "Kid you don't want to know everything about Lex Luthor."

"Sooo…." Conner tried to focus away from his parents meeting at least, the thought of them having sex was appalling but unfortunate result was his birth. He couldn't help but think about what would drive his dad to 'over the top' with Lex Luthor of all people. He could have easily had anyone, man or woman but he chose his worst enemy.

"On man, I really miss when Clark and I would go eating when he was pregnant with you. He was the only guy who could over overtake me in eating sometimes."

"I don't think I remember that, I wasn't born." He dove in, Damian knew how to side-step Conner but not the Flash. "So is Superman really, the real deal?"

"What do you mean?" Conner looked at the Flash expectantly.

"I mean," Conner combed his black hair back with a sigh, "I mean, is dad always a goodie-two shoes?"

"Back when you grandpa was alive it was worse," the Flash added, "but your dad has come into his own. He changed after you were born, well he had to, and that's a life changing experience! Having a kid and being a single mom and dad at once is tough."

"This is the first time I've ever met you, I mean Bats, knew you exist but-Oh, your dad is here," the Flash walked away with lightness in his step, "Hey big guy."

Batman gave Flash a searing look that said 'we'll talk later' but the Flash was still beaming ear to ear, bouncing side to side happily. It was strange to see.

Then an 'oh' went off in Conner's head. It made sense. No one smiles like that at someone they didn't love.

"Your father, other father wants to talk to you." Clark was neither happy nor sad, in fact his looked like a burden had been taken off his chest. "

"Conner this needs to stop happening, but because you're like your father I guess I can't change the fact you're going to do this a lot."

"Conner, I'm building a death ray. It's the thirtieth death ray I've built." He clenched his fist at his son, "It's a really nice death ray, but I'm pretty sure your mom could dismantle it in a heartbeat."

"Dad."

"I don't always like Superman. We'll probably be fighting even when you're in grad school." Still a 'dad' to the end, Conner rolled his eyes at Lex Luthor."You may even get a mom in the future that's not your birth mom."

"Are you giving me the divorced talk, dad? The really weird version of the divorce talks every kid gets when their parents break up?" Conner tried not to look at his dad, he didn't want to have a serious conversation about if his dad could kill his mom-dad or not. He wanted his mom to be fine with his dad even if he was never in love with him. He wanted his dad Lex to be able to be in the same room without killing his mom. "Dad I know it's a lot to ask for you not to kill mom-dad, I can't call my dad Clark. It's weird. This is weird dad. I never asked to be normal, but I never wanted to be this weird."

"What I'm trying to say is I want to stay here as long as you try not to kill mom completely when he's Superman and can you at least be civil when mom-dad pretends to be Clark?"

"I'm not saying that I want you to love him again," he knew he was crying from the look on both of his parents faces. Conner struggled to continue and didn't know how it happened. "I don't know if you ever loved each other and even if you did if it would even work."

"Also the world needs you more than I do, I'm like… A teenager now, dad and you know Lex isn't so bad. He's actually ridiculously over-protective of me so it's not like I'm getting into trouble. You've been gone a long time, so you need to catch up." He tried to add in, "And I know dad would let me see you, which is way more than what you would ever give him!"

Clark winced at that statement, after Conner left Lex had lost his cool and yelled at Clark for causing him to miss out on Conner's life.

"It's too soon," Clark said, looking like that farm boy Lex waxed on about all the time.

"You could come over for dinner on Friday," they could make it work, Conner would make it work. He was a Luthor too. "I learned to cook. I'll cook. I want to ask you questions. Like why dad? Why choose dad from the beginning?"

"Conner," his eyes darted to his son and tried to ignore Lex's existence and heavy stare.

"I have seen dad get mad and fire people. I've watched Youtube clips of you fighting each other on TV. I can't believe I was born at all. Red Kryptonite… I did my own research on how…. And it just amplifies how Kryptonians really feel, it lowers their inhibitions too."

He had to lay it all out. Someone had to.

"The problem is that I'm fine, the problem dad is just a normal rich dad. The problem is that he took care of me and now I am thinking we never had to hide from Lex Luthor."

"I wanted to protect you," the response sounded aching, like Clark thought it was a necessary sacrifice.

"Maybe I might have turned out spoiled, obnoxious, sheltered Luthorian but Lex Luthor never used me. I don't know why he's been a good dad. He didn't need to be a good dad," Conner's mind drifted to Damian that always floated around in his heart where he never really belonged.

"It won't make me a bad person, father never asked me to be evil or do evil things." He always defended his father to the bitter end because that's what made Conner his own hero. "I'll join the Justice League if that's what will prove it. Just trust me, I'm my own person too and I'm your son and I'm Lex Luthor's son."

He felt so vexed. Damian wandered in and out of his mind.

Conner cursed himself, he was just like his father-being in relationships that hurt him because he had such bad taste in men. Which made him more like Lex, Damian was so much younger than him. It's probably how Lex must have felt with Clark. That he was bad and it was wrong and he shouldn't have stayed and even if Clark was right, he was also poisoning him.

His parents were dumb passing on such bad genes to doom the entire planet because their son was repeating their absolute worse mistakes. He was dating Damian. He was choosing to live with Lex. He was a Luthor. His dad was shady as hell. And Conner was conceived against all odds. Despite saying Lex couldn't father children and Superman barely able to reproduce his near extinct species.

"So just trust me," Conner cried.

Having Lex and Clark hug him at the same time was the only reply Conner needed because he was simple like that. It was enough.


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter   
08

* * *

"He's so cute and now he's a dilf, life's not fair at all." Conner overhead while walking to the lunch table, he looked at the table of women who were at least older than him. It's not like Batman didn't okay his immersion into the super hero world, if anything Batman made Conner not tell Damian and told him he only had thirty minutes which meant thirty minutes before Damian showed up.

"Way fair, his son is a teenager and very good looking." Someone he knew as Vixen from the Green Lantern laughed, "You hardly get to see him because he's already training to be the next Superman. It's super hard because Batman is really putting him through the laps."

"Batman is fine, Robin is mean." Conner butted in with cheer, placing his tray on the table. "If you fail, Robin really rubs it in. He really lets you have it. Kind of makes you wish you were dead or was never born. Super hearing, I guess."

He didn't want his debut to other heroes to be fancy, but Conner also didn't expect his cheeks to be pinched as much as they were. He wasn't used to being fawned over by older women, but he didn't want to be rude to his father's colleagues. Finally he begged off to be allowed to enjoy his lunch with Red Robin and several others members of the Bat family.

Tim Drake picked at his food, grumbling at the thought of Damian. "I don't know how you even get along with him."

"I'm an evolutionary being that has adapted to evil tyrants like Robin," Superboy smiled at Red Robin, who had apparently been ousted as Robin in place of the 'evil one.'

Damian was Batman's son. It all made sense on why he acted the way that he did. Why he had taken the thought of Superman's son being poisoned against the Justice League to personally. Superman was Batman's responsibility and his father had given Batman kryptonite in occasions where he could be mind-controlled. At the time Conner was a big problem, it would be bad press if the son of Superman became evil. And even worse if all Kryptonians became extinct, but they had Kara and by extension Power Girl.

It was hard not to look as finally the dark storm of Robin appeared, hands on his hips behind Conner casting a specter over the cafeteria.

So Conner had snuck out after training to hang out in the cafeteria with Red Robin on break instead of having it with Damian. It was a Batman approved. It was a free country and he was a free half-alien of an exploded planet.

"You can just ask me to have lunch with you without getting jealous." Conner smiled cheekily at Robin who glowered so hard he knew he would be grilled over kryptonite training later that evening, "I'm done eating, but I can grab a coffee and join you."

Conner could still build his relationships in the future, Damian was still a bit of a baby to him and he couldn't help but dote on him even though Robin was prickly as a cactus.

"Sorry Red Robin," Conner called over his shoulder, "baby Robin needs me."

The look that Damian shot him was searing and hot. It was near impossible to get a reaction from the new Robin and Tim and Dick really enjoyed Damian's seething look of betrayal.

Damian grilled Conner slowly over kryptonite in training but it was so worth it.

* * *

So for a time there were two Supermen, Kal-El and Kon-El. Kon-El would shadow the elder as much as possible, learning and training with the Justice League after graduating from being Super Boy. Kon-El as Superman looked at Damian, still young and wondered when Robin would become Batman and finally change the fabric of the criminal underworld in Gotham. There would always be crime in Gotham but it was clear that Damian would have wrought a different kind of justice without a guiding hand.

Damian would make the worst Batman and even Damian knew it. If he weren't such a super Batman fan and probably would be living out his dream as Batman Conner would have intervened and vetoed against it. Richard was a better Nightwing and they would just have to live with a somehow meaner Batman.

Clark stopped being Superman and eventually the quiet reconciliation between his parents came in the form of a baby. Seeing Clark suddenly weakened state and grow weaker made Conner feel uncomfortable. His grandmother assured him that it was the same as when Clark was carrying him which left him feeling grateful to his father for choosing to keep him instead of visiting a Kryptonite field. Lex's elation was not diluted, if anything his obsession for Clark became completely transparent. Normal PDA's were more "Extravagant Personal Displays of Affection" that made Conner have to address that all Lex's anger was just veiled bitterness.

Which also made him scared because Conner knew he was a lot like Lex too, after all he was still dating Damian.

When Superboy returned from assisting in a natural disaster with the Justice League, his sister was already two days old and he had gratefully missed the birth completely. In the process he had been thoroughly educated in the matter, 'for when he had children.'

Clark cradled his daughter to his chest, breathing in Lena's scent and content to be in the moment. Lena Luthor was born with curls of red hair on her head and green eyes which left Conner silently thankful he took after Clark rather than Lex in the looks department.

It was clear that the birth of Lena changed Lex Luthor, hardening the man. LuthorCorp stock skyrocketed from the hard work and Lex loosened his grip on his adult son and focused on providing Lena with whatever she wanted in life (not that the Luthor's didn't have legacy money).

It was when Lex threw out the line of, "Don't forget to invite your boyfriend your sister's first birthday," that Conner really began to panic. He was so busy training and being Superman and trying to impress Batman and prove he wasn't going to wake up with his Luthor genes activated that he forgot he was even dating Damian.

"Somehow you and Damian Wayne managed to be the dullest, most boring couple in the history of celebrity dating." Lex mumbled, checking Damian's social media fields yet again.

There was a hanging gap in Conner's response, his expression was fragile and attacked as he gripped to the edge of his words. "

They needed to break up.

Damian deserved a real relationship. Damian had been by his side for years and the most they ever did was go to dinners, drive while Conner rode shotgun and talked about Justice League business. Everything they did together was just another segue into Justice League and super hero business. Their whole relationship was started because Clark was actually Superman.

And even though Conner became Superman to prove he wasn't a bad guy, he was kind of a bad guy for stringing Damian as a fake boyfriend for so long.

* * *

"So somehow my dad's got back together, I have a sister and now I'm Superman." Conner finished, looking at Damian's uninterested face.

'And it's our anniversary and I don't know how to break up with you,' Conner thought to himself but very much expressed in his brain screaming.

Finally Damian looked him. More than during their dates, during training, during harrowing heroing…

Damian was still a human and the realization and guilt messed up Conner's head.

Something about Damian's face beat him down a little, definitely Batman's son. What if he liked Damian because Conner had inherited Clark's bad taste in men? Damian was seventeen and Conner was in his early twenties. Their relationship was the type he heard gossiped about between female league members.

The cozy, lazy relationship with no future and no function other than it was incredibly easy to resist change. Damian would become Batman and it would be responsible for Batman's duties and it would be completely unprofessional for the both of them to keep fake dating in their civilian personas.

"I forgot we were dating," That was a lie. Their relationship was their in-joke. It was their Justice League thing that they did to mess with everyone around them.

They had still gone on what could be misconstrued as dates due to the begging of members of the Bat family as it made Damian 'a little more bearable to be with someone who could even have an emotion.' Conner wracked his brain with guilt in the fact that he was breaking that apart too. Conner really liked Alfred and Alfred always seemed to know what to say when it came to Damian.

"That's okay." There was no hint of hurt in Damian's voice, "It wasn't serious."

Conner wanted to scoop Damian up and cuddle the hurt out of the younger man. While Damian had grown broader and stronger, he was still older than Damian.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was using you for information." Damian answered coolly. Somehow he managed to look down his nose at Conner even though he was older and now Superman.

"Oh, when you put it that way."

Conner wasn't going to spill the beans and tell Damian he wanted to break up because he was afraid he had a type but he was tempted. What if this ruined Damian's life, what if he was pretending not to be upset and was really upset? It was really irresponsible of him to date a young person like Damian.

"You're thinking too much," Damian stated.

"Still thinking too much," Damian made his 'I want to leave' face. "You're being too nice, Conner. You can break up with me."

"Damian, I had a wonderful time."

"I kind of wanted to shave my head bald and it would have been weird to do it while we continued to date," the both nodded in understanding.

That was their break up.


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter  
09

* * *

"You could leave Batman on the moon again. You're our only hope, Superman." Pleaded Beast Boy, Superman didn't mention that Batman had asked to be 'left to die on the moon only to be free of the nagging of his family' but that was only temporary because it wasn't like certain members of the family couldn't get to the moon on their own. So Conner had lied and left him at the fortress of solitude instead because while they had broken up, they were still partners and spent time together solving Justice League problems together over cocoa. The incident had been a bit of a mess and ended up being known as 'that time Superman left Batman on the moon.' Not that he couldn't, he was sure that would suit Damian in every way and that the Wayne head would not even be the least inconvenienced.

"Superman can only tease Batman because they used to date." Nightwing chimed in over his coffee.

"That's a lie. Batman would never try to be with another person." Beast Boy laughed, "It's a lie, right?"

"No, we used to date," He always thought that Beast Boy had always known but maybe the tale was too tall. Mean Batman in a relationship with someone as nice as Superman? "And he's always been a mean jerk even to me."

The shape shifter looked at Red Robin that looked like he was laughing to himself and looked at Conner who folded his arms in that stoic, Superman way even at rest. "What, you never told me this."

"Learn to talk to the girls." At least five or more times a female Justice League members had asked if he has dated Batman after Damian took the mantle, he never responded to news reporters but there was an article or two about it every once and a while on blogs that followed super heroes.

"Cassie is it true that Batman and Superman used to date." Beast Boy asked an hour later as she and Wonder Woman entered the cafeteria they were all lounging in.

Without a beat, Wonder Girl and Diana replied with her in tandem. "Yes, and we all know."

"What did you guys do for fun?" Beast Boy teased, Conner paused causing a look of alarm on those around him. His face flushed red for a moment as Conner had never really thought about it. "Solve mysteries?"

"Yes, actually we did." Conner admitted, shyly.

"So you two were just giant, adorable nerds together, aww. So he IS human." Beast Boy nodded to himself. The original Batman was cooler than the current one, Garfield didn't think that anything romantic was going down between Batman and Superman anyway.

"Actually one time, Batman helped me explore my body in ways that no other man has, which is how I discovered I had telekinesis." Conner joked that had gotten a laugh and everyone had let him off the hook for the rest of the day.

That joke ended up being the beginning of his downfall, not that Batman rained down on him like an angry, Greek god but the female super heroes began to bother him in droves about it which was probably why Batman never socialized. Conner knew that Batman could be an insufferable know-it-all, but Damian was unreasonable in ways that even Conner had to agree. In a way, everyone wanted Batman just to be…. reasonable. Conner as Superman was the closest person to Batman and was the only person who could handle him. It was unfair that Batman never came with a form of Bat Kryptonite, but maybe that was socialization.

It didn't take much to wrench out that other Justice League members kind of wanted Superman to 'fix Batman' but he had to remind himself that Damian wasn't the original Batman and that it would be a very, very long time before Terry could replace Damian as Batman. Too long. Too very long.

He kind of wanted to ask the original Batman what he thought but deep down Conner kind of knew. It's not like his dad-Superman had all the answers either and Conner couldn't fix Batman and turn him into a good Batman by jumping back in a relationship with him. Conner had moved on, he had dated several times and eventually he would meet someone who wasn't Batman and have a kid or two.

Conner found himself making a dating account that Bruce Wayne deleted and texted him directly to let him know he had because he had a terrible profile and would attract nothing but gold diggers and villainesses.

That text was followed by another text from his father Lex Luthor not a second later. The fact that Bruce had e-mailed Lex directly about his dating profile and Lex himself was suggesting super heroes for Conner to date was mortifying. The websites Lex e-mailed him in droves with tips on who to date and if Conner wanted to know the list of billionaires and celebrities that Lex himself had slept with just in case he wanted to date outside of the super hero group.

Again followed by concerned phone call from Clark while Jonathan asked if 'brother was one the phone because he was in trouble and why everyone was angry.'

And the fact Conner had to assure his two year old brother Jonathan who had started to cry because people were shouting at home that 'no one is angry, everyone is just concerned' that his love life was more pathetic than he even thought.

* * *

He knew he was going to be roasted alive and quartered Luthor-style when Lena Luthor blocked his laptop screen with a latte she brought in for him because she was like that. Probably due to Clark's niceness and Lex's rudeness manifesting in their daughter so that Lena was oppressively and intrusively nice and had to interject herself into your life if she liked you even a little. Most of the Justice League also talked to his sister who didn't have enough powers to be a super hero but wasn't exactly locked out either as half the league had baby sat her at one point

"Oh my god, Diana just told me you and Batman used to date before I was even born. This is worse than when you dated that woman that was the embodiment of resentment of the Ocean just stopped existing because you were sweet."

Conner glared at his baby sister who looked like he deserved a GOOD sermon from a GOOD Luthor heir.

She gave him a look that he was completely missing the obvious, like it wasn't Damian Wayne and it wasn't a completely stupid move Conner made at fifteen. He couldn't wait to hand off Luthor Corp to Lena and just be like, 'here's something for you to do so you stop showing up at my house and ringing my doorbell at all hours of the day so that maybe I can have a love life.' Lena was the reason children shouldn't have coffee but she was a Luthor and she acted like a Luthor and maybe Clark had a point. Jonathan was a blessing, he was just a Kent and it was so threatening to everyone with the Luthor gene. He was like a ninja had stalked into the house and was just waiting to kill, but really Jonathan just wanted to talk about the 'good work' and farming. And it wasn't like he was a farmer but he was like two and he never stopped talking about cows and chickens and farms. Or Superman, because Jonathan didn't know that both his brother and dad were Superman, but 'Superman has a good smile and smells good like cookies' from the time Conner saved him from a kidnapper.

"And he was like practically a baby at the time, what were you thinking."

Lena sipped her own latte and smiled like she didn't call her brother a cradle robber.

"I'll have you know that he was manipulating me for information on dad and it wasn't like that at all," it sounded dumb as it was coming out of Conner's mouth, but he didn't care.

"And then Damian never dated again," Lena fake cried, "no wonder he's so crabby all the time aside from the Batman image."

"It's all supposed to be my fault?" Conner snapped back.

"Yes, what were you thinking breaking Damian Wayne's heart like that and not even marrying him?" Damian did pay on all of their dates or took them placed where he just had free reign, Conner and Damian didn't really shop together but Damian was too well dressed. It always bothered Conner. While in truth Damian didn't really care about anything yet he still kept himself looking great and on point. He pulled the 'Bruce Wayne' act well in front of other people but Conner saw through him so much that it made him feel uncomfortable. "You could have been Luthor-Wayne! Conner, Damian would have let you get away with anything. You could have had shopping sprees. He would have spoiled you rotten."

"I don't have anything I need to get away with and I don't know you seem upset because he broke up with me."

"So you were upset he broke up with you and that's why you never gave it a second chance," Lena cried out in pretend sadness.

Lex added in and Conner looked at him because when did his father enter his house again to hide from his youngest son? Their family was so rich no one really had to work but Conner Luthor was Superman and he had to look good because he knew for a fact Batman was watching his productivity. And if not Batman, Damian would roast him at the next social if Conner even snuck out for a latte. Super heroes lived such double standards. "They broke up after your first birthday."

"RUDE!" His little sister snapped her attention back to her dangerous single older brother, "Anyway, Kara, Diana and the girls and I were talking and have you thought about getting back together."

"Dad, Lena, have you ever considered I might not be gay? I've never had sex with a man."

"And you've never had sex with a woman either, you've been striking out. You dated a woman who was actually a plant controlled by Poison Ivy in a plot to trap rich men and steal their money. You dated a woman who ended being a cursed mannequin that fed on the hearts of pure men." His little sister was insufferable, "Plus it's easier for you to have a kid then give a human woman a kid, I don't make the rules. There are only six of us Kryptonians and three of us are Luthors and dad ended up making the three of us."

"They're either villainesses or monsters or both," Conner left out the time he had tried to date Tim, he wanted that to work out but they worked better as friends. "You're nine! What do you know?"

"That's because you keep thinking they're your type, but they're just evil. You have a type and don't get me wrong, but it's definitely not bald or evil." Something that Conner knew but didn't need Lena to rub in his face.

"Marry him and then worry about it afterwards son," Lex chimed in as he plopped onto the couch. "You can always get divorced."

"Or Bruce could kill me. He's got the second most Kryptonite on the planet, between you, Bruce and Kansas." Conner gathered his belongings for a long drive to Gotham, he already knew that Lena had been texting him because Damian wouldn't reply to his texts for help. If Conner was really being tortured to death by Kryptonite it was nice to know that Damian would not rush to his aid if he texted him for help.

* * *

"Hello Damian Wayne," Conner stood in Damian's hallway enjoying the miserable minimalist decorations of nothing until Damian's bald head came into view and Conner could then frown at Damian's baldness instead. "Don't you know that you being bald makes me look like I have daddy issues? Get a plastic house plant, it's Zen."

"Elope with me," Damian intoned in the most unromantic way.

"I just came here to talk," Conner double-backed, unimpressed with his bad taste in men and apparently bald man attracted field because he wasn't into bald men but they were somehow in his life now. "Excuse me?"

"Conner Luthor, marry me and we can spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Damian, this is dumb. That's a dumb proposal."

"We spend the most of our time together," which was an understatement, Batman and Superman spent all of their time together with Damian as Batman. For being the world's greatest detective, Batman somehow didn't know how to be more unbearable without Conner's charm or jokes. They were the ultimate good cop, bad cop duo with Superman's popularity rising despite the appeal of Batman. Not to knock his own father, but even Kon-El thought Bruce as Batman was cool and fair. And Damian often pulled a Talia in situations that escalated quickly as a result.

They had no social lives, they had no love lives, their romantic lives sucked so much it lead them here today to this moment. "And we've already dated. Your love life sucks. You date weird and gross women. Who else can I ask to marry into our family?"

Even as a prideful Luthor, Conner couldn't help but raise his hands to Damian in defeat. "FINE. This is a very convincing argument."

"We don't have to think about what other people want." Damian stated.

Damian knew Conner and Damian knew winning.

And Damian liked winning.

But Conner was always slightly unsure if Damian liked Conner romantically. Conner saw his parents build their relationship again from nothing and knew that love was not enough, but it was something and it was everything.

The eldest Luthor shook his head and Damian didn't look unhinged or rejected in return, only emboldened. "No. I'm not going to marry you if you don't tell me you love me at least once. I don't care if anyone doesn't hear it or if you never say it again. I don't want to be my father."

"Conner, don't be stupid like your dumb father."

Before Conner could react in anger Damian continued.

"Look at me Conner, because I am only going to say this once: The only person I was ever going to say 'I love you to' in the entire universe is you. The only person in the entire universe I can even stand to marry is you. The only person in the world for me is you. It's like you were made for me. If you don't marry me I'll buy a cat and just die alone."

The man folded his arms and dared Conner to make his next move.

"The only person with bad enough taste to accept such a bad proposal like that is me," Conner replied, moving close to Damian and snuggling up to him because Damian 'hated it.'

Eventually Damian's lips ended up against Conner's and they both laughed because it never dawned on them both that they had never kissed until that moment but they had been in love with each other the entire time.

"I swear it's like you were made for me," Damian insisted, frustrated that he had lost some imaginary long game somehow to someone somewhere and it was enough for him to check his home again for bugs and wire taps. "We were set up."

"Yes, life is so cruel." Conner agreed, nose to nose with Damian.

But it was beginning to make a little more sense and Conner never expected it to be sweet. After all, he had just gained the most over protective husband in the world that day. A husband who also happened to be Batman and whom also happened to be married to Superman.

Their dynamic of Batman and Superman changed once again, which indirectly lead to world peace in the greater scheme of things but not that either of them noticed anyway, not with the recording of Damian's love confession being leaked online.

It added yet another mystery to the world after one had just been solved.

Conner Luthor near threatened to sue Damian for wanting to take it down and refused to allow for the recorded message to be deleted on grounds for divorce and Damian refusing to acknowledge he said he had a feeling.

A feeling that Damian would have rubbed in his face over and over again. There was no end of gentle ribbing as the whole Justice League members that knew their true identities after they first heard it played again over the speakers by someone within the Justice League during lunch time.

On their anniversary of all days. The way that Damian rose from his seat hearing his own love confession being aired and looking like the devil himself while Superman flushed redder than his cape.

Batman and Superman being married was somewhat something the world just accepted without fanfare. Even the media admitted that Superman and Batman had something weird going on from the originals that made Conner and Damian look over that article headline with confusion. It wasn't a big deal at all.

Conner had to laugh that Batman wasn't a fun character to mess around with anyway, he was pretty mean and he even married him. Somehow they remained a completely boring celebrity couple.

Their entire marriage was very convenient, they woke together. Went to bed together. But they also somehow fit together perfectly as Conner knew not to push his husband and Damian never really abused Conner. While his words were mean, it was rare that he lashed out at Conner during their time together. For two people who spent a majority of their time together, from work to the Justice League, they managed to communicate as much as Damian did talk. Lex Luthor took full credit and Lena was just relieved that Conner was off the dating circuit where he couldn't hurt himself or create another international incident. Jonathan ended up getting along with Terry and Matt perfectly despite Jonathan's intense friendliness.

It was only when Damian got a cat named Alfred on a whim was when Conner finally ended up getting mad at Damian.

Damian was completely oblivious that it was the worst thing he had ever done and he was a pretty mean guy and a meaner Batman. And Damian had so many sudden excuses, like how they were so rich that they could afford a cat and then Damian went on to say had so many floors that they could just put the cat on the floor with the dog. It completely wore Conner down that Damian had a very secret dog.

It completely infuriated that maybe Conner admitted he wanted to name at least one day name their son Alfred and that Damian ruined everything by making another thing in their relationship weird. Like being bald and that Damian should at least get a light buzz and Conner liked his hair when they met and that matching their clothes and costumes flawlessly was so on point it was drawing attention despite they were so boring in public. Everything spilled out of Conner because of that dumb cat that Damian got spontaneously at named after his deceased butler. It allowed them both to sit down and talk about the one thing left on the table and it was nice because Damian had drove home that night that he wasn't going to force a child onto Conner until his husband was finally ready to talk about children. Because Damian liked Terry and Matt and cats and Conner and read bad mystery fiction as if they were bodice rippers and there was a dog that was there all along and Damian never even told Conner about because he was a bad conversationalist but he still really cared about Conner. Conner was the only thing he had left after Alfred was gone.

That ended up being the second time that Damian said 'I love you' to Conner and when Damian also finally admitted he also just really liked cats—which anything came as relief because at least Damian was a human being who liked things.

Conner was just further reminded that maybe Kryptonians was really doomed and would have become extinct anyway. And maybe he wasn't dooming his species by hitching his wagon to Damian (who liked barely anything reducing his children's potential gene diversity further) species as they had really bad taste in everything after all.

* * *

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Another story complete. I loved writing this. There might be mistakes. Sorry, I was in a rush to finish. Characters were definitely switched around and slightly changed, I watched certain shows more than others. When Damian Wayne shaved his head bald I was like, "this is an opportunity I can't pass up." If Lex is bald and Damian likes being bald it would make their relationship a little funny.
> 
> People say they don't like this pairing, but I think it was worth a little exploration. 
> 
> I like the idea of Damian being Conner's Batman and that whole relationship dynamic.


End file.
